Misty Stays!
by Scouti
Summary: The pokeball flew to misty's hand. "Yes I caught a Haunter!"  Wow. I accually sounded like Ash. Misty shivered. That thought was Scarier than the Haunter...  This story has it all, Drama, Adventure, pokeshipping,and more! Larger Summary inside. PLZ READ!
1. Gotta Catch ya Later! Part 1

AN: Hey readers! This is going to be the starter up for this story or Pokeshipping, or whatever you'd like to call it.

Disclaimer:

Me: Doing the disclaimer is Brock!

Brock: Oh hey Scouti! Can you make me get one Nurse Joy to be my girlfriend? Please!

Me: Depends if the readers want it or not. (hint hint)

Brock: Please tell Scouti I need a Nurse Joy or even an Officer Jenny!

Me: Do the disclaimer already

Brock: Fine! Scouti doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: What are you doing just standing there? Read already!

**Misty Stays!**

Episode 274 Gotta Catch You Later

(Part 1)

With the Johto League Super Conference behind them Ash and friends decide to stop in Veridian City before making the long journey to Pallet Town.

"You can see the city from here," Ash stated as he looked at the city below, but he was looking at a certain redhead from the corner of his eye.

"Pika," Ash's Pikachu replies with a firm nod.

"And there's the Pokemon Center," Misty said.

Then Brock yelled in an enthusiastic voice, "Well come on then! What are we waiting for? Oh, Oh Nurse Joy, here I come."

Misty looked disappointed in Brock, and mumbled, "hmm, gotta admit, he is consistent."

Pokemon Theme song:

Pokemon! No time to question my move

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us runaway from a fight!

To be a Master is my dream

All I got to do is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if I just believe

I'm on a Master Quest

I want the whole world to see

Gonna be the very best

'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me

Pokemon!

Gotta Catch Ya Later

(Revised)

"Nurse Joy could you look after these Pokeballs for me," Ash Ketchum asked the nice pink haired lady.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll take good care of them."

"Let me introduce myself!" Brock hollered not being able to refrain himself from talking to the magnificent beauty. "The names Brock," he said, a sparkle in his smile, pointing his thumb at himself. "Do you believe in love at first site? Or shall I walk past you again?" He exclaimed, while spinning around. "Smell my fresh breath Nurse Joy. It's a sweet as you are."

The nurse cleverly replied with, "You might want a mint."

Brock slid down to the ground anime style, looking sad because of her rejection.

"Nurse Joy, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Do you remember me?"

"Pika!" Pikachu held up his tiny fist up waving.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash, but this is my first week working at this Pokemon Center, but I did here about you from the Joy who was here before me. You must be Misty."

"Yes," Misty said, surprised that the nurse new he name.

"I have a message here for you from Ceruleum City. Your sisters want you to call them here right away."

"Call my sisters? I wonder why."

The whole time they were talking Brock was sitting down my the counter, crossed legged, bawling his eyes out. He had his too pointer fingers touching the tip of each other and his he was looking downward.

* * *

"Where have you been Misty? I've been trying to reach you. I was afraid that it be to late," her sister Daisey told her.

"Is everything okay?" Misty asked.

"Ta duh!" Daisey exclaimed holding holding tickets in her hands. "Tickets for going around the world! I came in third in a Beauty competition!" Daisey bragged doing a happy dance. "And I'm able to bring two others!"

Misty's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"We, uh, kind of figured you wouldn't be that interested in coming along anyway, so you can cover for us at Ceruleum Gym while we're seeing the world!"

"Wait hold on a minute."

We'll be back-"

"I'm not going!" Misty screamed at her over happy sisters.

"Misty you have to go!" Daisey snapped.

"That's were you're wrong Daisey. I don't have to do anything. You can find some other sucker to come with you!"

"But Misty-"

"NO! Can't you see that I'm finally happy! Do you know how long it's been? I'm not going to just let you ruin my life like when I was 7! So goodbye!"

Mist said before hanging up the pokephone.

"They deserve a trip around the world," Brock side commented.

"There lucky."

"Well I'm not. Why should I be the one who has to work at the gym. I'm not going to!"

"But Misty it's only while they're gone," Ash stated trying to convince his friend that it wasn't so bad.

"You don't know that Ash! You don't know my sisters. They tell you things and then don't fallow what they said!"

"Isn't this yours Misty?"

Oh, no the one thing that Misty didn't want to deal with. If she had her bike, then she didn't have a reason to follow ash anymore. And if there was one thing Misty did want to do right now it was that.

"My Bike," Misty said, shocked standing up and walking towards it, hoping it would disappear.

"Oh, yeah," Ash mumbled.

"It was pretty bad, but the last Nurse Joy managed to fix it."

"That's was when I first met ash," Misty mumbled to herself and received flashbacks.

"Hey what are you doing?" a younger version of Misty asked a boy who was currently stealing her bike after being fished out of the sea.

The boy replied with, "I'm borrowing this!"

"My bike!" she yelled after the drove away.

Then later that day.

Misty was holding what was left of her bike.

"Whoa, what happened to your bike?" Ash yelled surprised.

"You happened to my bike!"

"Wow, Nurse Joy did a great job on fixing it. That's great! Now you'll get home fast."

"I'm not going home!" Misty screamed.

"Why are you so grouchy?" asked a clearly confused Ash.

"I'm not grouchy!" she answered. "Why don't you just leave me a lone!"

She ran out of the pokemon Center fast. She needed some time to think.

"Ah, Misty?" Ash asked but didn't get a reply. "That was weird. What's wrong?"

"I get the feeling that maybe she wanted to keep on traveling with us."

"Oh... really?"

* * *

"I can't believe that Ash would talk to me like that after all we've been through. Like it means nothing to him," Misty mumbled to herself so low that no one could here her.

"Toki" her Togepi replied, sad that her mother was sad.

"The worst part. He doesn't even acted like me leaving is a big deal. Well I'm not going. I want to stay with Ash... and Brock."

"What have we here? Someone crying?" A scrawny short boy with red hair asked from the streets. When he said it Misty knew he was making fun of her by the tone he used.

"Huh?" she asked herself quietly.

"You better stop those tears or I'll have to learn how to swim," a much taller and skinnier boy with blue hair said.

"Oh, yeah? Who says I'm crying," Misty snapped.

"Are you lonely?" the chubbiest of the three-sum asked.

"Yeah, while your friends abandon ya," the red hair dude mocked.

Misty hissed. "Well who are you anyway?"

She got into a fighting stance.

The red haired boy said. "I'm Veridean City's Number 1 Pokemon Trainer, Kim."

"I'm number 2, Kam," stated the tallest one.

And I'm number 3, Kah." The chubby one told her.

"The invisible Pokemon Brothers," they said together, "Ha!"

"Oh really? You're invisible?" Misty sneered. "Than disappear."

"No, we said Invincible," Kim explained.

"Fine, then let's battle right now," Misty challenged.

The boys hmpth-ed there agreement.

* * *

"We'll fight one on one!" Kim the leader of the group, said.

"That's fine with me!" Misty said. "Politoed go."

"Go Hitmonchan!" Kim called out, throwing the ball.

"Polytoed use water gun!"

It hit him strait in the middle. "Chan," Hitmonchan screamed out.

"Hitmonchan!" Kim hollered, now scared.

"Maybe you should think about changing your name," Misty informed.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Try this on for size!"

"Pokeball go," the other two boys called out, throwing the balls.

A Hitmonly and Hitmonchop called out.

"You cheat! How am I supposed to battle you one on three?"

"Misty," someone called from behind her, she eminently recognized the voice. "Pikachu and I will make it two on three," Ash told her.

"And I'll make it three on three," Brock confirmed. "It's all fair now, Misty."

"Umm, thanks. That's nice."

"Well, Well, you do have friends," Kim told her.

"The more the merrier," Kam said.

"So, it's a three on three battle now, huh? Go Pikachu. Thunderbolt!"

The yellow mouse Pokemon, did a thunderbolt on Hitmontop.

Brock then eminently ordered his Fortress to do a rapid spin on Hitmonlee.

Misty was thrilled and was happy laughing, until she realized that they were doing all the work.

"I could've managed without your help you know?"

"Yeah, we know," Ash informed.

"But you seemed pretty angry at us and we wanted to make it up to you," Brock told her with ease.

"Misty you go ahead and finish this one off. We'll just watch. You're a great water pokemon trainer. I know you can win this battle."

Pried swelled inside of Misty realizing just how good her friends are. Her best friends.

"Okay," she said with new confidence. "Politoed bubble attack!"

Her frog looking pokemon did as he was told and hit the Hitmonchan. Followed by Pikachu doing a thunderbolt on Hitmontop and Brock's Fortress doing another rapid spin n Hitmonlee. The three boys screamed.

"Well so much for the invincible part," a pink haired lady said from in the bushes. "They're a bunch of losers."

"imagine a team of three losers," the blue haired man replied.

"I know! Let's show them what a team of real losers are s'posed to act like!" There Meowth replied. "Proceed with plan Goalie."

Just then Jessie's Wobbuffet jump out of nowhere and yelled, "Wobbuffet!"

The pokemon had a boxed shaped thing in his hands and pressed a button on top.

Just then two goals for soccer came shooting out of the ground! The slid towards each other until they touched, trapping Ash, Misty, and Brock, along with the other three challengers.

The three villeins jumped out of the bushes and laughed evilly, turning the attention to them.

"Score for are team!" Meowth yelled.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

Brock said, "Not you guys again."

"We thought you might be up to a little game," Jessie told them.

"But already you've been beaten by two goals," James said in a way that he thought was clever. "Get it?" he asked his voice higher pitched than normal.

"Let us out of here Team Rocket!" Kim ordered.

"Yeah, come on, we're on your side!" Kam explained.

"You were supposed to be invisible!" Jessie spat.

"So these weird brothers are with Team Rocket?" Mist asked, not surprised.

"Why won't you let us out?" Kah said. "We did everything you were paying us to do."

The three boys started jumping and flailing there arms wildly screaming there protest.

Jessie said this with her arms crossed, nose stuck up high. "You should no that there are more important things than Money."

"Which means if we had any to give you we still wouldn't," James pointed out.

"Dat's right," Meowth agreed.

"Give us are Money!" the skinny boy ordered.

"We had a contract!" Kah complained.

Kim said something and then held out a pair of scissors.

"Ahh, they're cutt'n out!" Meowth screeched.

Soon after the three boys and there pokemon ran to the villains and started yelling at them.

When Jessie had finally had enough she yelled, "Ahh!" Clutching her head. "Go away!"

"You three should go away!" Ash told them, now out of the net, along with Misty and Brock. "At least the other three got us out of there."

"Okay, you guys ready?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," the two boys agreed.

The three trainers gave orders to there pokemon. It was a combination of Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, and Water gun, creating a giant tornado.

"We're blasting off again," Team Rocket yelled as they flew into the sky.

"You were great Misty," Ash told his friend.

"Thanks I feel a lot better now."

"It was awesome watching you battle like that."

"Thank you, Ash. That's sweet."

Ash replied with, "Uhh.." meaning he had no clue on how to understand girls.

"And thanks fr always being a good friend to me."

"Yeah sure!"

"Misty, your bikes there. Are you staying or going."

"Let's just put it this way," Misty started. "ASH KETCHUM IF YOU DON'T DESTROY THAT BIKE RIGHT NOW YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

"I guess that means she staying," Brock informed.

"You guessed right. I'm not leaving just because my sisters told me to! They do not need to travel around the world. Hmp!"

Ash laughed.

"Well let's go."

Brock, Misty and Ash started walking down the streets and Misty told Togepi that this bike was the whole reason she met Ash and it was a coincidence. Ash denied that meeting Misty was a coincidence. When They were about to make a turn to Pallet, Brock yelled, "HOLD EVERYTHING!" startling the two young trainers. "I actually have to go back home right away."

"Huh?" Ash and Misty replied at the same time.

"I got an email saying that I had to go back and take care of some errands and stuff and I almost forgot."

Ash said, "How could you forget something like that?"

"Ahh! I'm not sure exactly," Brock admitted.

"Maybe 'cause you didn't wanna leave," Misty said.

"Probably."

"Hmm... I know Brock. I understand."

* * *

"Well this is my turn," Brock informed. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me, you two?"

"We'll be fine," Ash said.

"See ya, then," Brock said.

"Goodbye," Misty said to Brock.

"So long," Ash said.

Brock then dug something out of his backpack. It was two lunch box's with food in it for them to eat. He had to and gave one to each of them.

"Thanks," they mumbled.

"I guess you should go now!" Ash said nearly in tears.

"Okay take care," Brock said.

"I'll miss you," Misty said.

"Bye." Brock said before leaving.

Misty and Ash just stared as there friend left, before turning around at the same time and running in the opposite direction.

"Thank you. I'll miss you Brock!" Ash screamed while running.

"Ash slow down!" Misty screamed jumping on her bike.

AN: I know, horrible right? Sigh... No flames please, I already feel bad enough.


	2. Gotta Catch ya Later! Part 2

**AN: **So here's Part 2 of the first chapter hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** And now for the declaimer... PERCY JACKSON!

**Percy:** Huh? What? Why am I here? This is a fanfic for Pokemon. I have a lot of Percy Jackson and the Olympian fanfics to do the disclaimer of and-

**Me: **DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Percy: *Cowars* **Scouti doesn't own Pokemon

**Me: **Good Job Percy, but since you didn't do it at first...** Evil look in her eyes**

**Percy:** Ahh! What are you do- Mmpmm! **Is tide up to his chair**

**Me:** Let's see how well you do in the basement, half-blood. AND I am a mortal, just one that can see threw thew mist if you're wondering and I don't own Percy's story either, so get on with the story!

**Misty Stays!**

Episode 274 Gotta Catch You Later

(Part 2)

Ash and Misty are now in the lovely town of Pallet about to receive a good breakfast.

"Good Morning Ash. Did you sleep okay?" His mother Delia asked her son.

He grunted in response while continuing to eat his oatmeal **(It looked like oatmeal anyway. I'm not completely sure... Hmm... Well anyway, continue reading!)**. Misty ate her more quietly and thanked Mrs. Ketchum for the meal.

"Oh I almost forgot," Delia continued, "Gary got back a couple of days ago. I'm sure he'll be in Professor Oak's Laboratory today."

"Really? Gary's home?" her son asked clearly interested.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, quickly picking up on Ash's mood.

"I'm gonna go see Gary now!" Ash informed his mother.

"But Ash your breakfast," Delia called after him.

"I'll be right back, Mom."

"Don't stay to long."

"Pika. Pika!"

"Mime, Mr. Mime," Mr. Mime called after them appearing at the door.

"Oh, I miss him so much when he goes on his adventures."

Misty got up from her seat and walked over to Delia. "Did Ash just skip breakfast?" Misty said disbelievingly.

Delia laughed. "I guess he did."

* * *

"What Gary left already?" Ash asked.

"Yes. You just missed him," the Professor informed him.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Not exactly," his long time friend Tracy said, "he said something about being really inspired. Then he just got up and hurried away before we could even ask him."

"I think he wanted to make a fresh start that's why he left all his Pokemon here except for his Blastoise. We have no idea when we'll even see him again," Professor Oak said.

Ash nodded his head in understanding and mumbled, "Gary."

* * *

Gary was traveling up the hill he turned around to get one last look at Pallet Town, and was about to turn back, until he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Gary!" Ash called him again.

Gary could see him coming closer. "Hey Ash."

When Ash finally got to him he was breathing heavily and put his hands on his knees for support.

Gary said, "So did you come to say goodbye to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well thanks Ash."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Well I don't know. It's like I just need to keep moving. I wanna keep traveling and learn more about pokemon."

"I see."

"So Ash what's your plan of attack gonna be?" Gary asked, curious.

"Oh, Uh, I'm not sure yet."

"Well sense you haven't been back in such a long time you should stay home and think about it."

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"See ya, Ash. I should go," Gary said turning around to leave.

"Gary!"

Gary turned around and said, "Hmm?"

Gary watched as Ash dug something out of his took out an old pokeball and showed it to his old rival.

"Gary, I have something for you. I want you to have the other half of this pokeball."

Gary took the red half and smirked, that gave him memories (If you don't know why Ash gave him a broken pokeball check out episode 270 on pokemonepisode . org).

"Thanks Ash. I'll take care of it," Gary said.

"Bye, Gary. See ya."

"K. You take care later."

* * *

Ash was sitting under a tree (okay so in the episode he was in the tree, but whateva).

"Hey, Ash you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Misty sat down next to him. "You know, if I had gone home to work at the gym. I would've missed you... a lot."

Ash smiled. "I'd miss you too, Mist. Do you still want me to destroy your bike?"

"Definitely. I wanted you to pay for it. Not for the poor Nurse to fix it!" she punched him in the arm.

"Love you too," Ash replied startling the girl, but Misty decided it was nothing, Ash is just Ash.

Then they saw something coming from the clouds.

"So what happened to Gary?"

"He went to start a new journey."

"Cool."

Ash looked upwards. "Huh?" Ash asked himself. "Look at that!"

Misty looked up, seeing a Ho-Oh.

"It's Ho-Oh!" Ash yelled.

"Awesome!" Misty said.

"I know where it's headed. It's going to the Hoenn Region."

"That's where all those pokemon we've never seen before are," Misty stated.

"And all of the battles. That I'm destined to fight in."

"If you say so," Misty muttered.

"Are you ready guys?"

"Pikachu!"

"Sure Ash. Let's do this."

"I hate to do this to mom, but we can be just like Gary and start a whole new journey too!"

"Pika."

Ash and Misty started laughing and running. That is until Ash fell in a hole.

"Ash!" Misty called.

"Guess I wasn't prepared for that," he muttered.

Then they heard a high pitched crazed laugh, "Ah-HaHaHaHa."

"Now that you mention it prepare for trouble."

Misty tried to get Ash out, but Jessie kicked her away, leaving a bruise on her hip.

"You said it once, but now make it double," James said.

"To protect the world fr devastation."

"To unite all peoples within are nation."

"To denounce the evils in truth and love."

"To extend are reach to the stars above."

Misty just crossed her arms and waited for then to finish.

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth! That's right."

"Wabbaffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty yelled.

"We are going to make a new start to by going by going back to are reliable pit fall," Jessie said.

"But this time we dug a little extra deep. That's the new part," James informed.

"Yeah, now your in whole lot of trouble."

"Wabbuffet."

"Actually, I'm not. I didn't fall in," Misty stated.

Misty then remembered that she had left her pokemon in Ash's house.

_But they don't know that,_ she thought to herself.

"Well do you want to fall in little girl?" Jessie sneered/

"No! But you falling in would make my day."

"Can't you guys leave us alone! I was just about to start a new journey." Ash called from inside the whole.

"Then I guess that it's time for you to say goodbye to Pikachu," Jessie told him while waving her hand.

"Pikachu won't be travailing with you anymore."

"Ah, like we said it's a whole new Team Rocket."

Meowth said, "Pikachu's gonna travel with us."

"Go Wheezing. Smoke screen!" James ordered.

"Wheezing."

"Ash!" Misty yelled out.

Misty could here him coughing and she tackled Jessie. "I'm going to kill you! You let him go right now."

"I wish I could, but he's a goner," Jessie said throwing the girl off her.

"Misty," Ash whispered.

Misty could barely hear it.

She ran to the whole. "Ash grab my hand!"

She could barely feel the tips of his fingers touch hers.

"Ash!"

Then he grabbed her hand and she pulled him out. Pikachu on his arm.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Misty told him.

"Pika-CHU!"

Misty could barely focus on the screams of the Team Rocket trio, she just looked at Ash. He was breathing but looked tired.

His knees wouldn't hold out anymore and he fell to the ground.

"Mist..." he whispered.

She knelled down next to him. His face had a gassy expression. Misty felt really tired from all the commotion. She laid down and Ash wrapped his arms around her. He yawned.

"Go to sleep Ash," Misty ordered, her voice soft, but it was still an order.

Ash nodded and his eyes closed.

* * *

"Professor!" Ash said with newly restored energy as he slammed his hands on Professor Oak's table. "I've decided to start a new journey too and only take Pikachu and Misty with me."

"Pika."

"Mm-hmm." Misty agreed.

"Well I'm not surprised. You wanna g to the Hoenn Region right?"

Misty said, "Yeah, and we were thinking of stopping in Little Root Town first and Ash can meet Professor Birch."

"Professor Birch is famous for his Pokemon field work. That'd be a great idea to stop by and meet him Ash."

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"Ash," his mom called. "new cloths and a new backpack. I bought them fr you because I was sure this would happen. You see when a mother can always tell what there child is thinking. This is a present from me to help you on your journey."

"Thanks mom."

"And here's you guy's tickets for the faerie that leaves form Sea Form Island to the Hoenn Region."

"And this is the latest state of the art Pokedex for you," Professor Oak said, handing Ash a red one. "And of coarse," he added, "a sky blue one for Misty."

"Cool!" Misty said taking the pokedex. Thank you."

"They're preloaded with information on all the pokemon in the Hoenn Region."

"Wow, thanks Professor," Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Thank you Mom," Ash added.

Tracy said, "And you can count on me to take care of your pokemon for you."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Tracy."

"Brush your teeth and change your underwear."

Ash blushed.

"Do your best," Professor oak added.

"I will."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said jumping on Ashes shoulders.

His heart filled with new determination. Ash and Misty set's out on yet another journey. As he prepares to head t the Hoenn Region Ash's thought are on new pokemon to discover, new battles to be fought, and new friendships waiting to be made.

AN: Okay so I need you viewers to cast a vote. Should Ash wear his new hat or old hat? I am not giving it to Misty so vote if the older hat stays or goes! Go on vote already! Don't worry, Percy is fine, well at least for now...

**Percy:** HELP ME!

**Me:** Shut up!


	3. Hoenn Alone! Part 1

**AN: **Hey readers! And I'd like to inform you that Percy is A-okay! Once Annabeth and Grover charged through my living room walls Annabeth and I made really good friends. She was very relieved that I wasn't going to hurt her oh so precious Seaweed Brain. She even invited me for tea!

**Me: **Wow Annabeth this tea is really good! Thanks!

**Annabeth: **You're welcome!

**Percy: **Annabeth did I really need to come here? Can I leave? This girl had me tied up! She's crazy!

**Me:** Hey!

**Annabeth: Rolls eyes **She only tied you up because you didn't do the disclaimer for her wonderful story! You should be more sensitive! You only did the disclaimer because you thought she was going to hurt you. I mean, 'I have a lot of Percy Jackson and the Olympian's fanfics to do the disclaimer of and...'. How rude! There are going to be people who are fans of your book's and other TV shows/books! Like crossovers! You are such a seaweed brain...

**Percy: **What ever, Wise Girl.

**Me: **So as you can see everything is perfectly fine! I just glad Rachelle didn't show up...

**Rachelle:** Hey guys!

**Percy: **Hey Rachelle...

**Rachelle: **Hi!

**Annabeth: **Rachelle.

**Rachelle: **Annabeth.

**Me: **Spoke to soon...

**Rachelle: **Who's she talking to?

**Percy and Annabeth: **No one knows...

**Grover: watches from a distant daydreaming about Juniper**

**Me: **You really miss Juniper don't you Grover.

**Grover:** How did you know I was thinking about her? o.0

**Me:** Oh, I don't know...This? **Copy's Grover's facial expression**

**Grover: sighs day-dreamily (AN: I Don't know if that's a word or not!)**

**Everyone: laughs except for Grover**

**Grover: Food! **

**Me: **Yep, perfectly normal...

**Annabeth: **And Scouti doesn't own Pokemon if that's what your wondering!

Misty Stays!

Episode 275 Hoenn Alone!

(Part 1)

Clip before episode:

Ash had just tried on his new cloths and went to show Misty. Misty swarmed when she saw that instead of his normal Indigo League hat, he had one that had a have circle on the top and a dot in the middle. Kind of like half a pokeball.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The..." she started not sure how to say it. "hat. It's so.. Un-Ash-ish?"  
Ash laughed and rolled his eyes. He got on his knees and opened his backpack and found his old hat. He took the new one off and put it in his bag, before putting is old one back on.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

Later that day Misty got a package from her sisters and it read.

Dear Misty,

We are like, so sorry, for trying to get you to come home. It was wrong of us and we now see that you are in love with the Ash kid. I hope you can forgive us, 'cause I know we've done some mean things in are life. We got a new person to look after the Gym. His name is Jim. **(AN: LOL! Get it, Gym Jim? PS. I have no idea if there is actually a real pokemon gym leader named Jim) **He's like a total hottie! So this package is a gift from all of us. Hope you like it!

Love,

Daisey, Lily, and Violet

Misty smiled at the letter, before storing it in a backpack some where secret. She opened the package. It had a yellow tank-top and some new shorts. Then she saw a yellow scrunchy. She put on her new cloths.

* * *

(Presence time)

After a short visit to Pallet town. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu A a faerie headed to the Hoenn Region in search of new challenges and adventure.

Ash was standing on a diving board preparing to jump. "Ready?" he asked his Pikachu that was on his back.

"Pika!" he answer pack.

"Alright!" Ash screamed as he jumped, soaking Misty in the process.

"Ash!" she complained and Ash just laughed.

Pikachu started to splash him with water.

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked a challenge sparkled in his eye.

And they started to do a water war. Both him and Pikachu laughing.

Misty just sighed.

Pokemon Theme song:

Pokemon! No time to question my move

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us runaway from a fight!

To be a Master is my dream

All I got to do is believe

I believe

I've got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if I just believe

I'm on a Master Quest

I want the whole world to see

Gonna be the very best

'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me

Pokemon!

Hoenn Alone!

(Revised)

"The Hoenn region won't be long now. " Ash said sitting on a beach cot. "I bet ya, as soon as we get there we're gonna meet tons of new pokemon and lots of trainers to Pikachu."

Little did he know that Misty was studying him without a shirt on and she loved it.

"Pikachu."

"Hey Ash where are we going first?" Misty asked staring at his lips instead of eyes.

"The first thing were going to do is visit Professor Birch in Little Root Town, like we promised Harrison we would."

"Hmm," Misty nodded.

"Pika, pika!"

Just then the captain walked by a Machop be hind him.

"Excuse me, captain," Ash said.

"Ma..." the Machoke said.

"Young man?" the captain asked.

"Can you tell me when this ship will get to Little Root Town, please?"

"Pika."

"Let's see if we stay on schedule we should get the by tomorrow night."

"Great and thanks a lot captain."

"Pika, pika!"

"Is this your guy's first visit to the Hoenn Region, son?"

"Yeah."

"I imagine that it must get kind of lonely traveling all by yourself like that."

"Machoke."

"Oh, he's not alone," Misty piped in. "I'm here to make sure he stays in tip chop shape."

Ash said, "Nah, I have really great friends. Misty, Pikachu, and I have been traveling a long time together."

The captain smiled. "I see you guy's must be pretty close."

Misty blushed when Ash nodded. Little did they no that they were being watched.

* * *

The team rocket trio were spying on Ash and Misty from outside the windows of there submarine.

"Like two sitting Psyducks," Jessie told her peers.

James added, "With you know who right for the plucking."

Meowth said. "Stealing Pikachu should be easier now since there is only 2 twerps instead of three of them."

"Wabbaffet!"

"And not only that, today we open a fresh new chapter of Team Rocket's transgression, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," James told Jessie.

"It's the new and improved us," Meowth piped.

"And," Jessie started, "the first step to further enhancement is to put Pikachu permanently in are possession. You read me?"

"You bet," the boys said at the same time.

* * *

Ash and Misty were sleeping side by side in there sleeping bags on the lower deck.

Ash lay awake deep in thought. He was staring at the sleeping redhead beside him, trying to imagine a life without her.

"It hasn't been Pikachu, you, and I since we first started are journey," Ash mumbled to the sleeping red head. "I missed it." Ash yawned. "Well goodnight."

Misty smiled in her sleep **(AN: No she wasn't awake! I can't make them admit there feeling this early. I am just getting started).**

Ash quickly followed her example.

* * *

Later that night a robotic hand stole Pikachu.

"Pika!" the pokemon yelled.

"Pikachu?" Misty asked sitting up.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash grumbled.

"PIKA!"

"Ash Pikachu's in trouble!" Misty screeched. Getting out of bed and running towards the electric mouse.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed now alarmed.

They ran to find him only to be stopped by the captain.

"Easy, son, I'm sorry if I scared you is something wrong?"

"Captain, somebody just broke into my room and they stole my Pikachu!"

"Your kidding! Did you happen to see which way they ran?"

"No I didn't see anything," Ash answered.

"Me neither," Misty said, feeling horrible.

"Well we're gonna find them," the captain told them.

The captain walked up to the control system and started punching in keys. Ash asked what he was doing and th captain had told him, he could located any place where a stowaway could be.

"Ah, the food storage area," the captain said once he found where they were hiding, "on the lower deck."

* * *

Mean while in the food storage the evil trio were helping themselves to every food they could find. Talking amongst themselves. Pikachu tried to electrocute his way out of the glass that was keeping him prisnor, but nothing worked.

Jessie said, "Poor Pikachu, you're just waisting your bolts with those thunderbolts."

James told him, "That little glass case with suffocate every single one you can dish out.

Meowth stared at the yellow pokemon. "So why don't you be a good little pokemon and enjoy this simple sea cruise."

"There is nothing peaceful about it!" Ash yelled and he peered in front of the door along with Misty and the captain.

"You got that right. You three are sick," Misty sneered.

"You've got some nerve stealing Ash's Pikachu, away from him," the captain informed.

"Prepare for trouble on plants, air, and sea."

_Ugh, he just had to ask.._ Misty thought bitterly.

"And make it double the trouble's on me."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend are reach from the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket rides the waves at the speed of light."

"Super cool, handing ten, and preparing to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wabbaffet!"

"Who's Team Rocket?" the captain asked.

"Mah?" his Machoke asked too.

"I should've known it was you who would do something like this."

"Yes, you should have," Jessie replied.

"Only a nifty organization such as ours could've pulled off this kind of feet with zero mistakes."

"And the zero mistakes part is are new thing," Meowth told them.

"You're wrong about that. Stealing Pikachu was a big mistake," the captain said. "Go Machoke!"

"Mahh."

"Arbock! I choose you," Jessie called.

"Come on out wheezing."

"Alright, I choose Bayleef!" Ash said, surprised when he didn't have pokeball on his belt.

"Ash you dense head! You left you pokemon with Professor Oak and Tracy," Misty said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Politoed go!"

"Arbock use poison sting."

"Dodge Machoke."

"Choke."

"Wheezing smoke screen."

"Oh no we can't see," the captain said.

Misty started coughing.

"Politoed return," she said, not wanting it to choke to death.

"Wheezing tackle it. Tackle Machoke!"

"Wheez."

"Mahhh!" Machoke obviously saying, 'Owwww' "Choke!"

Then he slammed into a wall.

"Arbok, finish up with acid."

"Machoke look out!" his trainer screamed.

Machoke got out of the way, but the acid hit a water tank, bursting it open. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, no," Ash and Misty screamed.

"A water storage tank," said the captain, followed by everyone screaming.

The captain's Machoke grabbed the captain, before he float farther downstream. "Thanks Machoke, now I need to save the ship."

The captain called somebody to fix the ship on the phone

* * *

Team Rocket ran out of the water, Meowth holding Pikachu in the glass in his hands. Ash and Misty quikly followed.

"Come back here Team Rocket," Ash yelled. "Give me back Pikachu!"

James yelled. "I'm exhausted, doesn't that twerp ever give up?"

"Apparently he doesn't," Jessie told her team mate. "But let's keep on moving!"

"Got any idea's," Meowth screamed.

Then James pulled out a gun that shot a ball out. "locked on target. Go!" he screamed before pressing the button.

I twisted around a pole so they could swing to the other side.

"Oh yeah," said Ash and Misty.

Ash jumped and grabbed hold of Wobbuffet's feet, While Misty was holding Ash around the waiste.

"Gimme back my Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

"Wabbuffet plz be a loyal pokemon. You have to let go," Jessie ordered. "You have to let go right now," she started swinging back and forth, 'causing the young teens to cry out.

James says, "This seems so much safer in the movies. Can I get a stunt devil?"

Then meowth yelled something before they slammed into a wall all falling downwards.

Ash slammed into a lot of boxes. While Team Rocket, Pikachu and Misty, fell onto a train. Misty, Jessie and James on the first one, Pikachu and Meowth on the second.

"Wait there Pikachu," Ash groaned. "I'm coming for you."

"Ash!" Misty yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Just save Pikachu," he screamed. "I'm fine."

Misty debated in her head whether to help Ash or Pikachu. She finally decided Pikachu, because Ash would be mad at her if she'd gone to help him.

"Okay," she said.

"Pika pi. Pika, pika!"

Cur the evil laughter.

"So little girl will you jump or will we have to push you off?" Jessie asked.

**AN: **Oooooh Cliffy, but don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Or maybe even today! REVIEW!


	4. Hoenn Alone! Part 2

**AN: **OMC (oh my cheese)! I just remembered that I had forgotten to put Togepi in the last few chaps! What should I do? Oh I'm the worst person eva. **Sighs. **Ooh Idea! Togepi is waiting for them at Professors oak's. He's trying to make a special pokeball just for Togepi and then he's sending her to Professor Birch's lab. Yeah... that's not bad. Anywayz I'd like to thank _thedarkpokemaster_ for reviewing all the chaps I've done so far. It's why I'm updating so fast! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** And for the disclaimer... a cookie!

**Cookie:** …

**Me:** Cookie don't you talk? I thought you were filled with chocolate-ty goodness...

**Cookie:** …

**Me: **Fine! Be that way! Prepare to die.

Cookie: …

**Me:** **Eats cookie** Mmm!

**Me says with mouth full: **I don't own Pokemon**.**

**Misty Stays!**

Previously on Pokemon:

_Misty debated in her head whether to help Ash or Pikachu. She finally decided Pikachu, because Ash would be mad at her if she'd gone to help him._

"_Okay," she said._

"_Pika pi. Pika, pika!"_

_Cue the evil laughter._

"_So little girl will you jump off or will we have to push you off?" Jessie asked._

Episode 275 Hoenn Alone!

(Part 2)

This Chapter is Dedicated To:

_**thedarkpokemaster**_

"Uh, I think I'll jump," Misty said, surprising Jessie.

But instead of jumping off onto the ground, she jump to the train that Pikachu and Meowth were on.

"Huh?" Meowth said surprised when the girl kicked him off the train and he landed on James face on the other Train. Meowth sank his claws into the poor man's face. The trains turned in opposite directions, so Team Rocket didn't have time to get back Pikachu.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Professor oaks labrotory, Professor Oak was buzy with an over excited Togepi while he was trying to fit the pokemon into a new ball. _What color? _He thought to himself. _Blue, red, pink? Hmm..._

* * *

Ash had finally managed to get out of the box he had been stuck in.

"Pikachu! Misty!" he yelled.

Officer Jenny then suddenly appared on her motor cycle. "What is it? Tell me. What happened to you?"

"It's team Rocket again. They stole my pikachu. My friend, Misty, followed them, and I have no idea where they went. They stole Pikachu." Ash said, not seeing that Misty had thrown Meowth onto the other car.

"They did what?" asked the astonished officer.

* * *

The truck was gaining speed and Misty couldn't take it anymore, they flew off the truck. The glass slid off of Pikachu with the contack, so he was free from the glass cage. Misty grabbed pickachu into her arms like she had done many times before, looking at the spooky ally.

"Wow, Pikachu. It's so dark," Misty muttered.

"Pika."

"I wish Ash or Brock was here."

"Pi-kaaaa," Pikachu said with a sigh.

Then Misty heard a Haunter.

She screamed, burring her face in Pikachu's yellow fur. "W-W-What was that?"

"Pika!"

The Haunter let out a Night Shade attack. Misty screamed ducking and she dropped Pikachu to the floor.

"You've got some nerve using an attack on me!" Misty said. "Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Pika... CHU!"

the electic sparks flew from the little mouse pokemon, traveling to the Haunter, and shocking the life out of it.

"Now Pickachu Bolt Tackle!" she ordered before the Haunter could get away.

The Haunter was about to use Night Shade but got hit by Pikachu and flew backwards. "Pika!"

"Now use thunder shock!"

Pikachu did and this time the Haunter fainted. Misty took out a pokeball. "Now I know that I don't usually do anything decides water pokemon. But I'm going to the Hoenn Region and I accually want to compete in it." Misty told Pikachu.

"Chu."

"Pokeball go!"

Misty waited patiently for the ball to lock and turn red. I turned left and right; back and forth, until finally... Ding!

The pokeball flew to misty's hand. "Yes I caught a Haunter!"

_Wow. I accually sunded like ash. _She shivered. _The last thought was Scarier than the haunter itself..._

Then suddenly a bunch of Pigey's, Oddish's, and Rattata's popped out of no where and was staring at Misty.

* * *

"Alright you ready to go Ash?" Officer Jenny asked.

"You bet I am," Ash replied from the inside of the Motor Cycles side car.

"Pigean, look for Team Rocket from the sky. Let's go!"

A pigeotto came out of the pokeball.

"Pig-ii-oat!"

"Hey Ash, the ship will be prepeared by nightfall, I'm afraid that if you havn't gotten back to the ship by then we'll have to leave without you, alright?" the captain called through a window on the ship.

"Don't worry captain, I'm sure that We'll all be back by then thanks!"

"Let's go Ash," Officer Jenny said.

"Right."

* * *

Misty was conered about the other pokemon, while pikachu was trying to tell her what was going on. It took a lot of effort and concentration, but she finally got it.

Misty said, "Okay, so there are tons of haunters. Am I right?"

Pikachu nodded. She had got that one because Pikachu got out her Huanter and put up 2 fingers, meaning x2. Which she thought he meant many.

"And they're… beating up the pokemon?"

"Pika!" he said congraulating her.

She had got that one, because pikachu had taken out her mallet and pretended to hit the Oddish's.

"So let's see if I got this right. Lot's of haunters picking on the other pokemon?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Well you guys, You can fight back. Show those meanies what your made of! Show off your spark. You can beat those guys in a sintch!"

A Ratatta said something.

Pikachu held two fingers up and poined at a lot of pokemon.

"To many?"

Pikachu nodded sadly.

"Oh," Misty said clearly disappointed, "that's horrible."

* * *

Officer Jenny said, "So, Ash, this Pikachu of yours must mean a whole lot more to you than just another one of your pokemon. Am I right?"

"Yeah, Pikachu and I have been a team from the beginning, just when I left Pallet Town way back. For this journy I wanted to start all over again. That's why instead of bringing all my pokemon, it's just me and Pikachu."

"And what about this Misty girl?"

Ash blushed. "She came soon after I got Pikachu." was all he said.

"Pigg-ot!" Pigeotto said.

"Looks like pigean's speeden up," Jennysaid.

"Maybe it spotted something."

"Then we should probabably start speeden up ourselves."

* * *

Misty screamed a Haunter had appaerd out of no where.

"Haunter, haunter, haunter."

Pikachu said in a fighting stance, "Pikachu. Pika! Pika, pikaaa!"

"Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"Pika. Pikachu."

Misty just watched the pokemon talk, than a secound Haunter appeared.

The first Haunter unleased a shadow ball, almost hitting Misty.

Oh, that got Pikachu mad. He unleased a powerful thunderbolt, but the Haunter's dodged it. Then there four Haunters, circling around Pikachu while Misty only watched.

The Haunter's eyes turned red and the four of them used Nightshade. Pikachu jumped upward dodging the attacks. And he used Thunderbolt. It shocked them all and the Haunters floated away afraid.

"Good job Pikachu!"

All the other pokemon started gathering around and the Rattata told Pikachu something that made him looked shocked. The the rattata said something that made Pikachu jump back in surprise.

"What did he say Pikachu?"

The pokemon started cheering on Pikachu. He put his hands up in away that said, calm down and no.

"Pikachu what are they saying."

Pikachu did sign language explaining to Misty.

"Oh, they want you to stay here and take look after them?"

He nodded and sighed. Misty could tell he didn't want to stay with these pokemon.

"Oh no," Misty explained. "Pikachu has a great trainer. He loves and cares for him. I don't know what Ash would do without him. Pikachu's loyal and brave and that is why he is s speical. I sorry, but he can't stay with you."

Then team Rocket appaered out of nowhere. "Correctamundo."

"He can't stay with you," Jessie said. "'Cause he's going with us."

Then a metal looking thing shot out of the balloon and wrapped around Pikachu.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE FOR ONCE!" Misty screamed.

"Now do your thing James," Jessie said.

"Okay, acctivating obstacle for Electro Magnets." (AN: Ok I know I probabably heard him wrong in the episode, but it's hard to understand James alright! I have to get the episode as close to perfect as possible, which takes a lot of researching on what they're saying, so sorry!).

The botton of the air baloon split in half. Revieling a huge magnet. James turned it on and Pika few floated up there and hit the oversized magnet.

Meowth said, "I hope you like heavy metal."

Then Offercier Jenny's Pigeotto slashed through team Rockets balloon.

"Not now!" the trio screamed.

"Misty!" Ash called.

"Ash!" Misty said while waving, Pikachu momentarily forgotten.

And then Ash remembers. "Pikachu! Pikachu!" he yells running towards his yellow colored friend.

He picks up his pikachu that still had the metal around him.

"Pika. Pikapi!"

"I was worried about you."

"Pikachu."

"Is he okay, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah he's fine."

"Hey twirp," Jessie said from inside the wrecked ballon. "Why did you go and do that?"

"Everything was going just swimmingly until you came along."

Misty blushed. "Sorry Ash. I'm the worst pikachu savor ever!"

"Mist, you were doing great. Decides, I only got them because they didn't expect it."

She blushed. Then he brushed a stray hair behind her ear, making her blush a deeper shade of red. She just nodded.

"Hey are you's even listening to what we're saying?" Meowth asked.

Ash and Misty looked at the trio back at eachother than back at Team Rocket. "No," they said together.

Just then Nurse Joy got off her Motorcycle. "It's agaist the law to steal another ones pokemon and I won't stand for it."

"Do you no how much I care for what you stand for? About this much," Jessie said pushing her index finger and her thumb together so there was little space inbetween.

"And that Pikachu goes with us!" Meowth added.

"Enough," James said, "are electric metal machine will do the talking.

James turned on the machine and Pikachu started to float back to the balloon. "I'll save you," Ash said. "Don't you worry."

Both Pikachu and Ash started screaming.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, Misty started walking a bit closer to him.

"Ash look out!" Nurse Joy yelled, just for safety.

"I'm starting to really enjoy this," Jessie commented.

"I think it's time to really give it the gas," Meowth said.

James then said, "Roger." turning up full power.

"I'm not gonna let go," Ash screamed.

Then the fall blast knocked down green barrels, revelaing four Haunters behind it.

"Ash looked out!" Misty yelled now running towards him, pushing him out of the way of the green barrels.

Everyone gasped. The barrel landed on top of her and Ash had accidentally let go on his hold on Pikachu.

"Bullseye!" the evil trio shouted. "Yes, we shoot and we score!"

"Misty!" Ash cried.

"Ash go save Pikachu," she mummbled. "I'll be fine."

"Pikaaaaaa!" Pikachu cried in as much pain as Misty.

"Misty! Pikachu!" he said looking back inforth between the too.

"Pi-kaaaa!"

"Ash," Misty whispered closing her eyes.

Just then a Rattata jumed out and used Hyperfang attack to brake Pikacue free. Ash and Officer Jenny ran towards Misty in an instent.

"No way!" Jessie screamed.

Once Officer Jenny and Ash got the barrel off of Misty, Ash ran to Pikachu.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash asked urgently, picking him up.

Team Rocket was about to run and take Pikachu forcibly, but was stopped by four Haunters. They used Night Shade on the huge magnet and the Hot Air Balloon turned yellow. Then KABOOM! The magnet blew up.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!"

"Wabbuffet."

Ding!

"We did it!" Ash yelled.

All the pokemon started celebrating.

Then the Rattata shook hands with the Haunter symbolizing they were friends. Ash had on his 7 watts smile, but it immediately turned into a frown when he remembered Misty. She was in the side of the Mortorcycle seat, where Ash had been sitting before.

"Officer Jenny is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine. Only a brocken leg. Don't worry, your ship has great doctors that can help her out. She just needs some rest."

He nodded.

"Well let's go Ash you have to sit in the passenger seat, misty on top of you and you wrap your arms around her waist. Make sure she doesn't fall out," the officer informed.

"Okay," Ash agreed.

When they were all on the Motorcyle and it was going Ash place a kiss on Misty's head, she smelled like starwberries. "I'm sorry," he muttered. If only she was awake.

* * *

Professor Oak had finally finished Togepi's new pokeball. It was oarge with yellow stripes around the base. The special pokeball power you ask? Well let's just say, when you call him back, he fully heals. That's right no need for a pokemon center. Professor Oak was asked t make tons of these and they'd be selling in stores soon.

* * *

"To bad, I guess Ash and Misty couldn't make it intime," the Captain said on the deck of the ship.

"Machoke..."

"Piggie-oat-toeeeee!"

"Hey guys!" Ash called on top of Officer Jenny's Pigeotto, Misty had waken up and was hanging on Ash for dear life. Her arms wrapped around her waist, which Ash secretly liked. "Sorry we're a little late Captain."

Once he landed on the ship Ash and the captain took Misty to the Infirmary. She had to get a cast on her right leg, walked with crutches, but she was fine. They were currently going to bed. Ash had helped Misty into her sleeping bag and put her crutches to the side. He then laid by Pikachu, like the night before.

"You had a big day Pikachu, should have a a big rest bubby."

"Good night Misty."

"'Night Ash."

The next morning:

"Finally, the Hoenn Region. Lot's of new pokemon for me to catch and lot's of new rivals to battle against."

"One of them is going to be me," Misty said.

"WHA!" he said fainting animae style.

"Yep, I'm compeating in the Hoenn League. I was so tired yesterday that I forgot to tell you, and also I'd like you to meet a new friend, Ash."

Ash smiled. "Who your new friend?"

"Haunter Go!" Misty yelled.

"I thought you only liked water pokemon," Ash pointed out. "That's a ghoast type Misty."

"I know that! I figured since your having a fresh start I should too. All I broucht with me was starmie, politoed and my new friend Haunter. And Haunter's awesome!"

"Haunter!" Haunter said, obviously agreeing.

"If you say so..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ASH KETCHUM?" She swung her mallet (Even with crutches she had good aim) and hit him.

"Owe, I'm sorry," He said pouting. Then in a much more serious voice he said, "You're very cool Haunter."

Then Haunter took a pair of sun glasses out of the blue. And he placed the black shades on.

"Hey," Ash said. "He's just like Squirtle!"

"Oh yeah."

And everyone laughed.

Still on his quest to become a Pokemon Master, Ash has finally arrived in the Hoenn Region. Where a brand new journey and many exciting new adventures await.

**AN:** So how was it? I love Misty's Haunter. He's gonna be like Ash's Squirtle! YAY Haunter!Plz Review!


	5. Get the Show on the Road Part 1

AN: Helloooo... Anyone have a cookie? No.. Oh you don't? To bad... I miss my cookie. Well here's the next chap!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hm... who should I let do the disclaimer today? Hmmmmmmm... Oh I know, Nurse JOY and BROCK!

Nurse Joy: Why hello my dear, how was your day?

Brock: Oh, my when I look in those blue eyes, it feels like a dream. My names Brock.. and whats yours? **Takes MY hand and kisses it**

Me: Uh, Brock are you talking to me?

Brock: Why of coarse, who else has eyes as blue as yours?

Me: **Blushes **My names Scouti (And yes I'm a GIRL)

Brock: Scouti, it doesn't matter if you don't own pokemon, 'cause I know I'll always have time for you, no what the real righter's plan to do.

Nurse Joy: **Feels ignored** **and** **pouts** I thought you were supposed to be flirting with me!

Me: Well I guess Brock just did the disclaimer so READ the STORY already.

Brock: WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME.

Me: Oh, Brock, I'm flattered, but I only like cookies.

Brock: **Faints Anime style** Rejected for a cookie.

Me: **Evil smile** But maybe if you bought me as much cookies as I want...

**Misty Stays**

Episode 276 Get the Show on the Road

(Part 1)

This chapter is dedicated To:

My brother, he listens to me read him this even if he hates reading and listening to someone reading, so thanks!

May's POV

Hi my names May and I'm 10 years old. I'm on my way to meet my dad's friend, Professor Birch and to get my beginners pokemon, so I can begin my journey as a Pokemon Trainer. But just between you and me what I'm more interested in is traveling and seeing new places.

"Hmm." I said to myself once I could see the town coming closer.

There it is Little Root town up ahead.

The a Duskull appeared in front of me.

I screamed and my bike ran into a tree. "I guess I should've worn a helmet. Owe!"

I said this talking to myself, "The truth is, I don't like pokemon," then as an after thought I said, "But the traveling. I just love it!"

Pokemon Theme Song:

A kid from Pallet Town

With a brand new world to see

I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me

there's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advanced so far and there's still more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Pokemon Advanced (I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Give me just one chance

And the Victor will decide

If there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon!

Episode 276 Get the Show on the Road

(Revised)

Nobody's POV

Still determined to become a master Ash and the gang, continue there quest as they sail to the Hoenn Region, but right now there is only one thing on Ash's mind.

"Just try to rest Pikachu as so as we dock, I'm going to take you right to the Pokemon Center," Ash said sitting down, holding a very sick Pikachu in his hands.

"Don't worry Ash, Pikachu will be fine. He can make it through anything, just like you can," Misty said smiling at him.

"Thanks Misty," he said to his best friend.

Misty could tell he was trying to put on a brave face for her, but that just made her want to cheer him up more. She knew Ash thought it was his fault that she had these stupid crutches (I think she's going to have them for four more chaps maybe ;)), but she didn't know what to do. And now that Pikachu was sick, his depression was x2.

Any hope that was in his eyes had vanished, when Pika struggled through a few Pika's.

* * *

"Lady's and gentlemen, welcome to Little Root Town, prepare for arrival," the speakers boomed.

"Little Root town?" James asked.

"The city who's colors will never change," Jessie mumbled.

"Huh?" the boys asked.

"That's right," Jessie continued. "Little Root Town has remained true too it's roots. I guess my colors have been changing slowly after the years."

Meowth asked, "What do you mean."

"Jessie have you been here before?"

"Mm-hmm. Is this really all that there is?" Jessie asked.

"Huh?" both Meowth and James asked, an anime tear on there eyes.

"Following the twerp and trying to catch Pikachu. James have we ever actually blasted off at the speed of light?"

"Is she speaking hypothetically?"

"If that means wacky, then yes."

Wabbuffet came out of his pokeball. "Wabbuffet."

Instead of yelling at him like she usually does she just gets his pokeball and returns him without a word and then she sighs a sigh that's like everything is fine in the world.

While the boy's sigh the exact opposite.

* * *

"Ah, excuse me sir. Can you tell me where the Pokemon center is?" Ash asked a random guy, he was walking Misty's bike everywhere since she couldn't with her crutches. Pikachu lay safely in the basket.

"I'm afraid this town doesn't have a Pokemon Center," the nice man answered.

"Oh..."

The man looked at Ash's Pikachu in understanding.

"Pika, pikachu," Pikachu mumbles.

"Pikachu," Ash mumbled. "Oh! I know!" Ash said when he had an idea

Ash took off with the bike.

"Hey, Ash," Misty yelled. "Girl with crutches here that can't run as fast as you can!"

"Oh, uh, sorry Misty," he says settling for a fast walk.

Misty only sighed.

* * *

"Is this Professor Birch's Laboratory? I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"And I'm Misty from Cerulean City."

"And we have an Emergency!" Ash screamed.

* * *

In Professor Birch's Lab:

"What, your Pikachu's ill. That's terrible," Joshua said to Ash and Misty who were talking to him on the video phone. "Well unfortunately Professor Birch is out on the field right now conducting an experiment. Stay put Ash, I'll try and get in touch with him."

"Great," Ash replied sincerely. "Thanks a lot."

Professor Birch's helper hung up the line. He sighed. "Now to find Professor Birch."

* * *

Ash put the kickstand on Misty's bike, took pikachu out of the basket. Then he sat down with Misty on bench nearby bench.

Ash sighed.

"Ash, everything is going to be okay, Pikachu is going to be fine, in a couple of days, I'll be able to walk without help. We'll be okay. Can I hold him?"

"Sure," he handed her the yellow mouse pokemon. "But, Misty, you don't know if he'll be fine. You have crutches for Zig Zag Goons sake. And look at Pikachu, he breathing heavily. What if he... what if he_ dies._"

"Ash Ketchum, I may have crutches, but I am perfectly capable of doing things by myself! And I will not let you think that way about Pikachu. Pikachu is strong, brave, loyal, and we'll he's basically you in pokemon form," Misty said, trying to show her friend how stupid he's being.

"Did you just call me brave?" Ash said smirking.

"Did I forget to mention dense, thickheaded, and just playin stupid?" Misty asked. "Because those traits are the only ones that you and Pikachu don't share. Nope, those three are all yours buddy."

Ash didn't say anything, all he did was smirk at her. He had made Misty call him strong, brave, and loyal, and that was all he needed to make his day.

* * *

Professor Birch was driving at top speed to Little Root Town his assistant, Joshua, had told him that a boy named Ash had a Pikachu in a horrible condition. Once he saw the boy he slammed on the brakes, making the car squealed in protest.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" Professor Birch said as he gt out of the car. He noticed a tall redhead with crutches try to stand, but needed the boy's help to succeed. That must've been the "cute" friend that Joshua was talking about.

"Yes," Ash answered, now holding Pikachu. "Are you Professor Birch."

Instead of answering his question Professor Birch said, "Let me see."

When he saw the state of his Pikachu the Professor said, "Not good. Let's get him to my lab imminently."

They got into the Professor's old looking green car. The Prof. was driving ash in the seat next to him and Mist, her crutches, in the back. Her bike was in the truck like opening.

Ash jumped in surprise when Pikachu released same sort of sparks when they started driving. Instead of the regular yellow color it had an Orange color surrounding it.

The professor said,"I see, symptoms of electrical discharge."

"What's that mean?" Both Ash and Misty asked.

"What symptom?" Ash added.

"It means Pikachu is unable to release it's electricity regularly so, he randomly sparks like that.," Birch informed. "It's a serious problem that sometimes occurs to electric types. Tell me, has Pikachu been exposed to any magmatic fields."

Misty pipped in, "Yes, that's it, Pikachu was stuck to a magnet."

"An Electro Magnet probably."

Then Pikachu started struggling against Ash with it's eyes closed, as if he was sleep walking.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. "What's the matter?"

"The high fever is confusing it," the professor said.

Pikachu let out another Orange spark.

"This is bad, we got to get to the lab immediately. Better hold on tight guys!"

Ash and Misty screamed when he turned left, going off the road.

"Look out!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry, we don't have a moment to loose."

"It's okay!" Misty yelled. "As long as I can continue screaming!"

Ash looked back a Pikachu, "Pikachu, it won't be long now."

* * *

The green car jerked to a stop and the three got out of the car. Ash walked Misty's bike to the bike ramp, before picking up Pikachu from the basket and heading inside.

"This way professor," the green haired assistant said. "Everything is in place and ready for you."

"Thank you," Mr. Birch said. "This way Ash and Misty."

* * *

"Application set," Prof. Birch's assistant said.

Ash placed his Pikachu on the table and a machine came down and placed a metal thing on Pikachu's red pouch's** (AN: Sorry can't really describe it, just watch the episode online if you have to know).**

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Yes, what is it Professor?" Misty wondered.

"It's a device that will rig Pikachu of all it's trapped electricity. Power on, Joshua."

"Yes sir," Joshua answered, flipping on the switch.

"Pikachu," Ash said, "just hold on."

"Yeah, Pikachu, you can do it," Misty said.

The power box went over board, sparks shooting everywhere.

"Professor," Joshua said alarmed.

"Keep going," Birch ordered.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Then the machine exploded.

"It's too much!" Joshua stated. "It won't hold!"

"No," Misty said sarcastically. "It was supposed to explode.

Joshua smiled at her, making Misty feel uncomfortable.

Then the thing really exploded, there was a bright light and and the window brocke, sending Pikachu spiraling to the ground.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu screamed and ran off.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Misty you stay here! I'll save Pikachu!"

"But Ash," Misty complained.

"No! You have to stay. I don't want you to get hurt."

Misty looked at his intense gaze and nodded. She felt weak with these stupid crutches.

"Oh, I swear, I will burn these crutches when I'm done with them," Misty told herself.

"Do you have pokemon that are strong against electric type?" the professor asked.

"I don't have any other pokemon with me now," Ash yelled running. He got on Misty's bike and rode into the forest.

"Well then," Professor Birch started, "well use mine."

"But wait, we had set those pokeballs aside for May, remember?"

"There's no choice. When she gets here just tell her to wait!"

"We'll hi there, I haven't properly got to introduce myself," Joshua said once Ash and the Professor was out of sight. "My names Josh."

He held out his hand for her to shake.

"My names Misty," she put a crutch under her armpit and shook his hand.

"You have beautiful red hair," he commented.

Misty blushed. "Thank you."

AN: Ooooh! Don't worry I added his flirting for a reason. Don't get mad at me! I beg of you. Oh, and by the way, I HAVE A LIFE TIME SUPPLIES OF COOKIES NOW! YAY COOKIES!


	6. Get the Show on the Road Part 2

AN: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Welcome to Scouti's story! I'm very hyper! Maybe because I ate 2 much cookies! CoOkiEs!

Disclaimer: Ugh, do I really have to say it? Do you enjoy watching me cry? Fine! I don't own Pokemon! Happy? You people make me sick... I need another cookie.

Me: BROCK!

Brock: Yes my beauty, my love, my everything?

Me: I need a dozen cookies, double chocolate fudge.

Brock: I'll be right back my precious. **Walks out of the room**

Me: well at least he can take an order.

**Misty Stays**

Episode 276 Get the Show on the Road

(Part 2)

"Wonder what's with Pikachu," Meowth said, appearing in the bushes, along with his two buddy's.

"Oh, Goody," Jessie groaned, "Now we run too."

"What's with you?" Meowth asked.

"It's what we do, Jess, chase," James said looking concerned.

* * *

"Ash wait for me!" Professor Birch called.

Ash stopped pedaling, and looked behind him. "Professor Birch?"

"Pikachu's internal electricity is way to high," the Professor informed. "A disturbance of any kind in Pikachu's electrical field could cause a massage explosion!"

Ash started sweating (AN: I know it's gross, but it was what he did in the episode) in worry.

"Pikachu could be in more trouble than I thought," the Professor finished.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"I think we'd have better luck if we slit up and searched for it."

"Yeah your right."

The to people started running in the opposite directions. Well Ash rode in a different direction.

* * *

"So, Misty, how long have you known Ash?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know. Maybe 3 or 4 years," Misty said, "When we met, I sort of fished him out of the sea."

"Huh?"

"Well being the stupid person Ash is. He threw a rock at a Sparrow. They're not the friendliest of pokemon. The Sparrow called all his buddy's and they drove him down a waterfall. I was fishing at the time and you can guess what happened next.

"What was your starter pokemom?"

"Well, I've actually never got an official starter pokemon. My first pokemon was a Staryu. Sometimes I wished I had received one. Don't get me wrong, Staryu's awesome, but I just want to have the feeling of getting a real starter, ya know?"

"Hmm," Joshua nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door. Misty got her crutches and up Josh got up; Joshua opened the door.

"You must be May," Joshua said.

"Yep, I'm looking for Professor Birch."

"He had an emergency in the mountains and asks for you to wait for him here."

"Oh, then I'll go find him," May replied.

"Wait hold on!"

"I've never been that good at waiting. Bye."

Joshua gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh these kids, always in a hurry."

"Who was that?" Misty asked.

"Oh, she's a new Pokemon Trainer. Professor Birch was supposed to give her her first pokemon.

"Oh."

* * *

Ash was riding the bike and he suddenly stopped. "Pikachu! Pikachu!"

He kept on pedaling. "Pikachu! PIKACHU! Come on out Pikachu!"

* * *

"Pikachu! Where are you?" Professor birch called nearing a cliff. "Ugh, where are you hiding?"

He took another step, but slipped and slid down the hill and off a 6 foot high cliff. "Wha!" he screamed as he landed on a sleeping Poochyena **(AN: Poor Poochyena). **Professor Birch groaned as he sat up. The Poochyena started growling at his rude a waker.

Professor Birch nervously laughed. "Oh, hi, there. Sorry for dropping in like that, Poochyena."

The Pooch howled.

Then two more Poochyena's appeared, and all were growling.

"Uh, that isn't a friendly greeting," the Professor said stating the obvious, **(AN: I mean come on, the Poochyena had woken up to a fat guy sitting on him. How would he be happy by that)**. "No, doesn't sound sad either," he continued. "That leaves one thing, You're angry!"

**(AN: Noooooo? Really? Well Duh! Stupid fat guy...)**

And the Poochyena's attacked. **(AN: YAY!)**

He started running. "Ahh! I'm brilliant! Plz stop it! Can't we discuss this? HELP!"

He ran up a tree **(AN: Coward! Get back down there and fight!)**.

"Professor Birch?" May asked.

"Terrific, you must be May. Great timing. Please open that bag over there?"

"This one here, right?"

"Yes. Grab any of the pokeballs inside and hurry!"

"That's easier said then done," she mumbled and in a higher voice she said, "Which one of them do you want?"

"Uhh. Anyone will do!"

"Okay this one," May said, while closing her eyes and picking a random pokeball. "Here goes!"

"Mudkip."

"Alright a Mudkip!" the prof. explained.

"Mudkip."

"That's good. Now what should I do?" she asked in an unenthusiastic way.

"Tell it to use an attack."

"Okay, which is?"

"Just say use Water Gun, now."

"Got it." she said. Then in the dullest voice ever she said. "Use Water Gun."

Instead of hitting the Poochyena's. Mudkip aimed for May's face. **(AN: LOL! I like this pokemon!)**

"That supposed to happen?" she asked.

The Professor sighed.

And then the tree branch he was hanging onto broke **(AN: YAY!)**. The Poochyena started chasing him again. **(Double Yay!)**

"Mudkip this way!" he called, the Mudkip immediately responding. "Over here!"

"Mudkip, Mudkip!" he said heading over to the Professor.

"Use Water Gun on the Poochyena," he ordered.

"Mud... KIP!" she yelled before spraying the poor Poochyena's senseless. They ran away.** (AN: Well I guess it had to end at some point...)**

"Not bad," May said.

"Mudkip return," Professor Birch said,once he got the pokeball back.

"Thanks for all of your help May," Professor Birch said.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"You've really grown up since the last I saw you May."

"Professor, what's going on? What were you doing up in that tree?"

"There's really no time for this May. We'll catch up later."

INVISIBLE LINE!

"Pi-pi."

"Pikachu," Ash called getting off the bike and running towards him, "Pikachu..."

Pikachu could only see Ash's shadow, because of his sickness.

Then his voice changed into a deep sickening voice in Pikachu's head. "Just stay right here."

Pikachu let out a powerful Thunderbolt.

Needless to say, Ash screamed.

* * *

"Ash!" Misty screamed when she heard Ash's. "He's in trouble!"

Joshua said. "Misty he's fine."

"No he's not! What if something happens to him?"

And with that she ran out the door (Well with as fast as she could go with crutches), despite Joshua's protest's.

* * *

"What was that?" May asked.

"Pikachu's electrical build up has reached critical Max."

"Huh?"

"Pikachu, it might explode!"

May screamed.

* * *

Ash was laying on the ground, looking dead, then his eyes snapped open. He groand and got up. He gasped at the sight of Pikachu. "Pikachu."

He screamed when Pikachu used another thunder. "Chu!"

"We gotta get you back to Professor Birch's laboratory, now!"

"Ash get away!" Professor Birch yelled. "Pikachu could explode at any moment!"

Ash said, "But I've gotta help!"

Pikachu took off running, "Pika!"

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash said running after him.

"Pi! Pika, pi, piii!"

Then Pikachu ran off a cliff, and Ash follow his example.

"Ash!" Misty cried, just arriving.

Ash screamed as he grabbed pikachu and then with his other hand a branch.

* * *

"I'm gonna help you Pikachu, don't worry."

"Pikaa... CHU!"

Ash screamed, but held on to his friend. "Just hang on."

Then a rope appeared in front of them.

"Quick Ash! Grab the rope," Professor Birch screamed.

"Okay."

Then he started climbing off the cliff, Misty, May, and Professor Rowan pulling.

Pikachu thundered again.

"Pikachu, it's okay Pikachu."

He started to struggle out of ash's grasp, when that didn't work, Pikachu bit him.

Ash kept his mouth shut to muffle his screams. Pikachu let out another orange Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu..."

Then Pikachu realized who he was biting and stopped.

"I promise, your gonna be fine."

Ash started walking up again.

Once he got onto land, Misty dropped her crutches and bolt tackled him, making Ash drop Pikachu, but he didn't run off. Ash went spiraling to the ground, misty on top.

"I thought I lost you," Misty mumbled burring her head into his shirt.

He patted her back, reassuringly. "When did you get here? I thought I told you to stay at the lab."

She looked up at him and blushed. "I heard you scream."

She rolled off Ash and Ash helped her up, handing her her crunches."

Pikachu ran into Ash's now free arm. He looked at the scrape that was caused by him biting Ash.

Ash said, "Pikachu, what do you say if we go to the lab and get you all better."

Pikachu licked Ash arm, where he had bit him.

"Chaaaa?"

"I'm fine. I know you didn't mean it little buddy."

* * *

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie mummbled. "hmm... What's the point? Oh well."

The team Rocket trio were in a big machine and the machine took a step forward.

And Jessie said a little bit louder so people could hear her. "Prepare for trouble for the unteeth time."

"Make it double and I'll make it rhyme."

"To protect the world fr devastation."

"To unite all peoples within are nation."

"To denounce the evils in truth and love."

"To extend are reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast's off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for an out of this world fight."

"What's the point?" Jessie asks.

"That's right."

"Professor Birch that's team Rocket, and they keep trying to catch Pikachu."

"Team Rocket? How are they?" May asked.

"I've never heard of them."

Misty said, "Trust us, they're always up t no good."

"So Pikachu, where's all your thunderbolt's?" Meowth asked

"My aren't we confident."

Meowth evilly laughs. "Well I for one have been doing my homework. Now dig this. I've come up with a machine that will beat that pesky Pikachu at it's own nasty game, no matter how high these volts go, this Machine will absorb 'em."

"Pikachu."

"Don't do anything Pikachu," Ash ordered.

"So dat's how you want to play. Well fine with us!"

A hand shot out and grabbed Pikachu.

Two sucking thingy's came onto Pikachu's lightning cheeks.

"Observation James," Meowth ordered.

"Yes sir," James answered. "Absorb away."

"Took awhile, but I'm please to announce we have finally found a winner."

"Actually worse," Jessie griped in her depressing mood.

"Professor?"

"Now that's power," May said.

"Pikachu's out put is incredible," Professor Birch said.

"Don't worry," Meowth told his peers.

"Do I looked worried?" James asked.

"Oh well another blast off," Jessie said unenthusiastically.

Just then the suction stopped and Pikachu looked better than ever.

"Pika... CHU!" he said, releasing a real thunderbolt.

The thunderbolt hit Ash and Misty's bike.

"Aw, my bike!" May whined. "My bikes barbecued!"

"YES! My bike's BBQ'D!" Misty shouted, clearly pleased.

Ash smirked at her, he'd never understand.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU BETTER BUY ME A NEW BIKE THIS INSTANT!" Misty yelled.

"I thought you wanted it destroyed Misty."

"I did. Now you can actually PAY for it. That poor nurse..."

Ash laughed.

Then the machine exploded.

"Quite a thunderbolt," Meowth said.

"It has renewed my energy and Passion," stated Jessie.

"Wabbuffet."

"Here we go."

"Look's like Team Rocket is basting off again!"

"Wabbuffet!"

DING!

"Pika," Pikachu said once the smoke, "Pika pi... pika..." then the poor mouse fainted.

"Pikachu! Pikachu," Ash yelled, running to him. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

* * *

"Proffesor Birch, it appears that Pikachu's electricity has reached it's normal leval's," Joshua informed.

"Good," the Professor said, "That machine of Team Rocket's must of absorbed all of Pikachu's unneeded electricity."

"Pikachu," Ash whispered.

"A good night sleep should do the trick."

May was watching them talk at the door way hiding behind a flower pot. She accidentally pushed it off grabbing it before e it could brake, but she made lots of noise in the process. She hid the flower pot behind her so no one could see it.

"I just thought I should introduce myself, I'm May."

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"And I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City."

"So how's Pikachu?"

"Sleeping pretty good, finally."

"Tomorrow, Pikachu should be as good as new," Professor Birch told the young girl. "Well now May, are you ready to choose your first pokemon?"

"What your first pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No fair..." Misty mumbled.

* * *

"These pokeballs contain three beginner pokemon. "First up, Treeko."

The green pokemon was let out of the ball.

"So is it a water type."

Misty scoffed. "No it's a grass type."

"Very good Misty."

"Tree."

"Ah! It's creepy," May said.

"No it's not May, I think it's a really cool pokemon.

Professor Birch let out another pokemon. "And this is Mudkip."

"Aww, a water pokemon! It's so cute!" The Mudkip ran to Misty, nuzzling her leg. "Awww!" she gushed.

May said, "That Mudkip wouldn't do a single thing I asked him to do. He through a Water Gun at me!"

Misty put her crutches a side and started stroking the Mudkip. "That was probably because you didn't tell it where to aim."

May looked shocked. "Who asked you anyway?"

Misty laughed. "You act just like Ash."

Ash and May blushed.

"You are very fond of water pokemon, aren't you Misty."

She nodded. "I want to be a Water Pokemon Master."

"Anyway, next May, I'd like you to meet Torchic."

The Torchic started to jumping to May, It started nuzzling her.

"Well this ones not so bad. I like it," May decided. "And that's that. I choose Torchic.

"Professor Birch," Joshua said walking into the room.

"What is it Joshua?" the Professor asked.

"It is my understanding that Misty hasn't had an official started pokemon. Isn't that right, Mist?"

When Ash called her Mist, his face turned red with anger.

Misty quirked an eyebrow. "Mm-hmm," she said nodding.

"Well since Mudkip seems to be fond of her. I was thinking that it could join her on her journey."

"Why that is a splendid idea, Joshua. Misty say hello to your newest member."

"Really?" Misty squealed.

"Here's it's pokeball," Professor Birch said, handing it to her. "Do you have a pokedex?"

"Yes, Professor Oak gave me one before we left."

"Okay, then you're all set.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Oh and May, be sure to take that Pokedex and the pokeballs too. If you continue working hard than you can become a better pokemon trainer than your father."

"Sounds like a great goal May," Ash said. "Misty, I have something you might want."

"What?" she asked.

The professor fished something out of his pocket. It was a back pokeball with orange strips sround it.

"It's you Togepi," he explained.

Misty immediately snatched the pokeball out of his hands. "Pokeball Go!"

Sure enough she heard the satisfying, "Toge-priii," and smiled.

Everything was perfect!

* * *

May looked at her newly destroyed bike, examining it.

She sighed. "Awe, my gorgeous bike. This is all that pikachu's fault. I've got a bone to pick with them."

May went inside the lab and opened the door were Ash and Misty was currently staying. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room. Misty was sitting in a chair staring at a sleeping Ash when May opened to door. Misty put a finger to her mouth, she patted the chair next to her. May walked in quietly sitting in the chair.

"Poor Ash," May whispered in Misty's ear, "he's been taking care of Pikachu all night long."

"I know. I think it's killing him," Misty whispered back Togepi in her arms.

"Toge-priii."

"Shh" Misty whispered.

Then Ash mumbled something in his sleep, "Pikachu... Pikachu... Pikachu please be okay."

Misty smiled, this was one of her favorite things to do: watch Ash sleep talk.

Then Pikachu woke up and rubbed his head against him.

"Hey," Ash said when he was fully awake,not noticing the girls yet. "You're awake. I'm so happy."

"Hey, Ash, you finally awake," Misty said. "I thought you'd had given up and died on me."

"Never," he whispered, making Misty smile his favorite smile. "Hey May, how you doing?"

"Good, just talking to Misty."

* * *

May let her Torchic out early on the next day, "Well good morning Torchic."

May knelled on one leg and started petting the pokemon under it's chin. Then Ash and Misty walked out of the lab. Ash let out a yawn (LOL! When I wrote that I actually yawned).

"Pikachu's alright?"

"Pika."

"Yeah," Ash answered, May's question.

"That's great."

"Pikachu."

she started to pet Pikachu carefully without getting shocked, then he jumped off of Ash's shoilder and went to meet Torchic.

"Pika, Pikachu."

"Torchic, Torchic, tor. Torchic."

Then they started to chase each other around the lot.

"Alright looks like there hitting it off okay," Ash said. "Looks like you found your first friend here in Hoenn Pikachu."

May looked at her bike. "My poor bike."

"And that wasn't the first bike Ash's fried. He's killed my bike, Twice, and it was the same one... again. The nurse Joy fixed it once, but this time he's gonna pay me or I'll never leave."

"I know," Ash said, a smile planted on his face.

* * *

"Now you three will have to register for the Hoenn League at the nearest Pokemon Center you can find, okay?" the professor said.

"And the closest town you'll be able to find one in is Oldale Town," Joshua informed.

"Walking all that way alone makes me nervous and now my bikes destroyed. Thanks to you Pikachu Mr."

Misty laughed. "It's like a younger version of me."

Ash's faced looked ashen.

"There must be a solution. A way to get to Oldale Town safely on foot. Hey why don't we go there together, I haven't another way there."

"Uh..." Ash said.

"Really Ash, I don't mind at all. Really, shall we?"

By this time Misty was laughing so hard that she had dropped one of her crutches and needed to grab onto Ash for support.

"Well okay, we'll go together," Ash said.

May turned around and said, "Yes." which only made Misty laugh more. With Ash's confused expression and the way May had done it, she just couldn't hold the giggles in.

"That's a good idea, you guys could look after each other."

"Yes be careful," Joshua said, locking eyes with Misty.

Misty said, "Don't worry, we will. Thanks a lot."

"See ya soon," May said.

Ash got down and handed Misty her fallen crutch.

"Goodbye," Ash said.

So with Pikachu fully recovered, Ash, Misty, and May continue there journey together to Oldale Town and the nearest Pokemon Center. Together they are sure to discover new pokemon and new friends as well. One things for sure, new adventures lie just ahead.

AN: REVIEW!


	7. A Ruin With a View Part 1

AN: Hi! Sorry if you read my last chapter before I fixed the mistakes (or the ones I noticed). I had proofed it, but somehow it didn't save and I didn't realize it until I read xDaughter-of-the-Sunx review, So sorry about that if you read it with all the mistakes.

Disclaimer:

Me: Now for the disclaimer... Drew!

Drew: Hey.

Me: Hi.

Drew: Hey.

Me: Hi.

Drew: Hey.

Me: Just do the disclaimer already!

Drew: What's a disclaimer.

Me: It's where you tell me **Shudders** tell me... that I don't own Pokemon.

Drew: I know.

Me: **Gasps** That was a dirty trick! Can you believe that? He made me say that I didn't own Pokemon!

Drew: And I made you say it again.

Me: Grr.. Now I know how May feels...

**Misty Stays**

Episode 277 A Ruin with a View

(Part 1)

Sortly after there arrival to the Hoenn Region, Ash and Misty, met an enspiring pokemon trainer named May. Now together they're on there way to Oldale Town, where Ash and Misty will register for the Hoenn League.

"Pikachu, since Oldale town is so close do you want to race the rest of the way?" Ash asked.

"Pi-pikachu."

"Hey, hold up a minute," May complained.

"You're walking too slow."

"If I knew you'd run the whole way I wouldn't have offered my help."

"Plus, Ash," Misty said, "I can't run with crutches."

"I just wanted to get there fast."

The May said, grudgingly, "I did have a bike..."

Ash flinched and Pikachu and he sweat dropped **(AN: I finally figured out what one big tear appeaing on the face was called. I think it's sweatdrop anyway...)**.Misty smirked, knowing she was the cause of why he was scared of what May would do.

"I guess there's no harm if we slow down just a little bit."

"Pika."

"That's right," May said triumphantly.

Pokemon Theme Song:

A kid from Pallet Town

With a brand new world to see

I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me

there's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advanced so far and there's still more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Pokemon Advanced (I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Give me just one chance

And the Victor will decide

If there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon!

A Ruin with a View

(Revised)

"Ash," Misty said.

"Yeah?"

"I always thought that pokemon were supposed to stay inside there pokeballs, right?"

"I guess so, but Pikachu likes it better hanging outside with me. Isn't that right buddy."

"Pika, pika."

"Huh, I haven't got any complaints from my Torchic yet. Come to think of it I barely no anything about this Torchic."

"Then what you should do is look it up in that new pokedex you got."

"Oh yeah," so May did that.

"Ash," Misty complained. "I miss Togepi. Stupid crutches! I will burn you, oh trust me I will. I hat you! Curse you cruel fate."

Ash smiled, "Why don't we take a rest. May I bet you could catch some really cool pokemon. Hey look at that," Ash pointed a a Azurill.

May looked up and Misty sat down on the ground, letting Togepi out of his ball. Togepi immedently got into his mother's hands.

May's pokedex told her about the Pokemon, "Azurill, the water ball pokemon. Azurill can though it's tail like a lasso, using the mommentum to bounce about."

"Azuril?"

"It's so cute I want it," May said.

"Then try and catch it," Ash said, taking a seat by Misty. Misty looked p at May and watched.

Yes May, did want that pokemon, but she figured that May should have a chance to catch it.

"Alright, I'll just grab me a pokeball," the youngest trainer said. "And through it."

"Uhhhh..." Ash said.

"Hey, that is a very younger version of Ash Ketchum, only she has only a miner case of stupids when you had a Major," Misty whispered so that Ash could only hear.

"Hey," he whined at Misty then turned to May. "May you can't catch it like that!"

The little pokemon disappeared inside of the ball.

"Oh yeah!" May said. "I caught my first pokemon."

But then the ball opened revealing a very mad Azurill.

"Azurill!"

"Well your not going to catch anything that way."

"Why not," May whined. "I threw an empty Pokeball at it didn't I?"

"Yes, Ash, tell us why not, I seem to remember you catching a certain Caterpie that way," Misty said.

Ash got a sweat dropped. "Well I just got lucky that time and first you gotta battle the pokemon and weaken it. Then you through your pokeball."

May sweat dropped. "Right... I know. Time for a pokemon battle! Torchic I choose you!"

"Torchic.. Torchic.. Torrr-chic."

"Now what were those attacks again?" May asked herself.

Then Torchic started running after Azurill attracted too it's tail. Then the Azurill moved away and ran into a tree.

Misty than became uninterested in the fight and decided to play with Ash. "Hey Ash?"

"Yes Misty?"

Misty returned her Togepi. "Can you help me up?"

He nodded and started to pull her up. When she was standing and had her crutches back she said, "Look!" and pointed to a random direction.

"What?" Ashed Ask turning around.

Misty took Ash's hat and put it on her, before quickly taking off to where May was.

"Misty! Give me my hat!"

He ran after her then he saw May looking at a very mad, Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill.

"Uh-oh," May said.

Ash sighed, looking at the retreating figure of Misty, he'd get her later.

The three pokemon used Water Gun on the Torchic inflicting tons of damage.

The Torchic fainted, the pokemon were about to attack again, but Ash said, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

The mouse pokemon did and the three water pokemon dived into the lake.

"Torchic say something," May begged holding her pokemon. "Anything."

"You see, fire pokemon like Torchic are weak against water attacks."

"I feel terrible," May explained. "What should I do about this, Ash?"

"Don't worry May, once we get to the pokemon center we can get Torchic's energy restored, right there."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

"I have to get my hat back from Misty, she's probably almost to the center, so let's hurry! No one steals my hat!" Ash said running off.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Ash said when he cornered Misty.

"Hey, I have a weapon!" Misty said pointing it at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I don't know Ash, these crutches might be useful after all!"

Ash kept walking closer. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"Ash have you forgotten who your talking too. I smack you with a Mallet once a day."

"Well, like you said, 'It doesn't hurt. It's made of rubber.'"

When he got close enough to touch the hat, Misty gentility smacked him this the crutch."

He smirked grabbing his hat and placing it on his head. "Told you."

"Now, Ash was that anyway to treat a young lady, that's had rescued you, dooming her to a life of walking on crutches."

"Alright," Ash said, giving in, "But only for the day."

"Fine," Misty said.

"Fine," Ash replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good, Ash?"

"Oh, we're so good, Mist."

**(AN: LOL! Sonny With a Chance rules! In case you were wandering where I got that from. I don't own that show either! Oh, no... Drew's getting to me!)**

* * *

May, Ash, and Misty were walking to the Pokemon Center, when they past a lot of rocks that kind of looked like buildings.

"I wonder what all these rocks are for?" Ash asked.

May said, "It looks like it could be a bunch of old buildings, Ash."

"Yeah," Misty agreed.

"Pikaaaaa..."

"Well actually these are the ruin's of Oldale. Hi I'm Professor Aldan and I'm here investigating them."

"Hi, my names Ash.

"And I'm May, hello"

"Hey, my names Misty."

"So tell me, where are you two going in such a big hurry?"

Ash answered. "We're trying to find the Pokemon Center."

"Well your almost there it's just over this hill."

Ash said, "Great thanks."

"Thanks a bunch."

Ash and May started running.

"Ash, May, wait up."

Misty said trying to get down the big hill. She slipped and he crutches fell and she rolled down the hill.

She screamed.

"Misty!"

He ran to where she was.

"Misty, are you alright."

"Uh, owe!" she said in a like duh-I'm-not-alright-way.

Ash smiled.

May came running to her. "Misty are you alright?"

Misty nodded. "Just a little bruised. I don't know how I'm going to get down the hill."

"Well, I'll just have to carry you," Ash said.

"Come again?"

He didn't reply, he just helped her up.

"May get Misty's crutches," Ash ordered. "We're making it down this hill."

Then when Misty least expected it, Ash picked her up bridal style and walked down the hill.

May followed closely behind.

Misty decided to take advantage of this situation and buried he face into Ash's shirt.

* * *

The trio was inside the Pokemon Center now, Misty could walk with her Crutches again.

"Nurse Joy," May said walking up to the Nurse, "could you please help my Torchic?"

"And my Politoed?" Misty asked, she still hadn't healed it from the battle on the ship.

"No problem," the nurse said. "Let's see now."

"Does it look okay in there?" May asked.

"One more second."

"Torchic and Politoed are fine. A good night sleep is all they need."

"Thank goodness," May said.

"Feel better May?" Asked Ash.

She turned around and nodded.

"I think a good night's sleep would do you guys some good as well."

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"Hey Ash," May asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Well I was that I'm in a Pokemon Center, can you show me around?"

"Yeah, of coarse, but I just need to make a call to someone before I do."

* * *

"Hey, Professor Oak. I just now got into Oldale Town."

"Wonderful Ash, it's always nice to hear from you."

"Misty and I just finished registering to be in the Hoenn League. So we're ready to go and I'm siked for my first badge."

"Misty your competing against Ash?"

"Yeah. I've already caught a Haunter and Professor Birch gave me a Mudkip! I'm so excited."

"What happened to your leg and why are you wearing Ash's hat?

Misty blushed. "Well a barrel was about to hit him and I knocked him out of the way. Which got me a broken leg. So the best punishment for almost dying was wearing Ash's hat. Which he didn't agree to at first, but I'm good at getting what I want."

"Ah, I see."

"It sounds to me like another big adventure."

"That's right," May said, getting in front of the screen. "We haven't been introduced yet, but I'm May."

"Well hello May. I'm Professor Samuel Oak from Pallet Town."

"I know you. My brother never misses any of your radio lectures and when I tell him that I've accually been talkig to you he'll be so jealous!"

"Of coarse I know that I'm just a beginning Pokemon Trainer, but I'll promise you, I'll work hard."

Professor Oak sweat dropped, "Well May with Ash with you by your side you should do really well. I wish all of you a safe and successful journey."

"Thanks," they all said.

"Pika!"

* * *

Ash and Misty were showing May around the lobby when Ash heard someone say, "I heared that there is a new Gym Leader at the Petalburg Gym.

Ash immediately ran to the guy, "Hey you guys could you tell me who the new Gym Leader is?"

May pulled Ash back really fast by the hand.

"May, I'm trying to find something out."

_Huh? That was weird, _Misty thought.

"Can't you tell I'm completely starved," May said. "Let's go eat."

"Uh, okay."

* * *

Misty, May, and Ash were sitting in restaurant booth. Ash and Misty on one side and May on the other.

"Mmm, yummy," May said. "These Centers are really great. Everything you could ever want in one place!"

"But remember there only here for the Trainers so they can rest in between heavy training."

"Well you and Misty are getting ready for heavy training and I'm training to right?" May asked.

"I guess if you put it that way."

"The three weary travelers," Professor Aldan said. "You made it safely."

"Oh, hi there," Ash said looking at the man.

* * *

"Professor," Ash said, from inside Professor Aldon's office where he was staying in the Pokemon center. "are those the same ruins that we saw up on that hill?" Ash asked referring to a picture that was hung on the wall.

"Yes and lucky for me the Pokemon Center has been generous enough to give me the use of this room while I continue my research on those ruins. You know there's a stone chamber within those ruins and legion has it that it's some sort of bridge or portal from our world to the ancient pokemon world."

"Cool," Misty said.

May said, "Wow!"

"And because of it's strange construction any of the attempts to enter the chamber has caused it to begin crumbling so it's contents still remain unknown."

"What do you mean by ancient pokemon?"

"Well, Ash, I'm not talking about extincted pokemon like Aerodactyl and Kabuto, no I'm talking about Ancient pokemon that have been living since ancient times without changing at all!"

"Wow, how cool," Ash said.

"Most of the details involving ancient pokemon like where they lived and how they lived are still a complete mystery to the world. Guess it's all that mystery that makes it so fascinating."

"There might be more to pokemon than I thought," May said.

"Ancient pokemon, I'd love to meet one," Ash said.

"Same here," Misty said.

"pika, pikaaa."

"You just might get your chance. The correct way to enter the stone chamber is right here on this tablet."

The professor said holding a tablet.

"Your kidding," Ash accused.

"Let's g then," Misty yelled.

"well there are four kids that are needed to enter, that haven't yet been found. So I'm afraid you have to wait just a bit longer.

"I sure hope we find those four keys soon," Ash said.

"Yeah," Misty agreed

Then the lights turned off.

"The lights!" May said.

Then three man all in the same uniform walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Professor asked.

"Professor Aldon we'd like you to accompany us on a little journey to the Oldale Ruins."

"I will not!"

"I'm sorry, Professor Alden," Nurse Joy said walking with a flashlight, "I don't know why- Oh!" she screamed when she saw the mean. Then a guy grabbed her from behind.

"Well now Professor would you like to change your mind?"

"Yes, alright. I'll go with you, then," The Professor said.

* * *

Misty, May, Ash, and Nurse Joy were throne into a storage room.

"Owe!" May complained.

"Hey let us out of here!" Ash said pounding on the door.

"What did those guy want?" Misty Asked, picking up her crutches that had been throne on the ground carelessly.

"To get inside the camber I bet," Nurse Joy informed.

Ash asked, "Do you know those people, Nurse Joy?"

"Oh, no I don't but I'm sure they caused that blackout be cutting off the power here in the center." Nurse Joy gasped. "And that means all the pokemon treated here are in dangered."

"wait! You mean my Torchic's in trouble?"

"And my Politoed?"

Nurse Joy said, "We have to switch over to are reserved power right away."

"To do that," Ash started, "we'll have to get out of here first."

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing to a vent. "Pikapi! Pikachu."

"An air shaft!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu that's great!"

AN: So how was it?


	8. A Ruin With a View Part 2

**AN: **Hi readers! Thanks for all the sweet reviews!

**Disclaimer:**

**Professor Oak: **Well hello there Scouti. Did you know that you don't own pokemon?

**Me:** **sweat drops** Sadly yes, I did know that...

**Professor Oak: sweat drops**

**Misty Stays**

Episode 277 A Ruin with a View

(Part 2)

"Tunnel complete!" the Team Rocket Trio yelled.

Then they looked up finding they weren't in the Pokemon Center, but it's walls were two inches away from them.

"Okay so I was off by a smidge," Meowth said.

Then they heard a pokemon growling and looked behind them.

"Mind telling us what you're doing here?" a man in black asked.

There were three on them cloths in black and then Professor Aldan in the middle. They had three dog pokemon with them too **(AN: If anyone knows what pokemon they were using please let me know ASAP)**.

"Where doing what ever we want to do," Jessie informed.

"Your looking at this region's top Team Rocket-ters," James said, but of coarse they were the top, because they were the only ones in the Hoenn Region.

Meowth said, "Prepare for trouble and make it double, and all that jazz."

Jessie called out her Arbok.

"Wheezing you too," James said.

The dogs barked and the two terrified pokemon ran back inside there pokeballs.

"Huh?" Jessie and James asked confused.

The trio looked at the growling canines and ran back inside there hole.

"Must've taken the wrong turn," Jessie said.

James told them, "Sorry, for the confusion boys."  
"That's right, bye now."

"Wabbuffet!"

and they disappeared inside the hole.

The leader of the men, said, "Huh, so everything I heard about them was true."

* * *

"I hate this. I hate this. I hate this! I HATE THIS!" Misty screamed as she saw May disappeared into the vents to find Ash. She wanted to go and find Ash to, but these stupid crutches wouldn't let her. She knew that May might be flirting with a Ash at any moment, but that only made her mood was a gazillion times worse.

"Misty," Nurse Joy asked, "Why do you hate this so much?"

"'Cause of these stupid crutches I can't do anything I could do before anymore! I'm always the ne that needs help. I can't take it!"

"So your the type of girl to take charge.. no questions asked?"

Misty nodded.

"Well when are you supposed to get them off?"

"The doctor said, probably when I get to Petalburg City, but I don't know if I can make two or three more days!"

The nurse smiled, "Everything will be okay Misty."

* * *

Ash was walking inside the vents with Pikachu when he heard someone call his name.

"Ash, slow down," May said.

"Hey May. Why are you coming?" he asked.

"Why should I miss out on the adventure?"

_Because Misty has to_, Ash thought, but didn't say anything and kept on walking until they made it to a two way cross.

"Now what? Which way?" he asked.

Pikachu listened and then pointed in the right direction.

"That way huh?"

"Pika," he answered darting in that direction.

Ash and May followed as Pikachu lead them out of the vents.

"Hey the exit!" Asdh called.

"Wow," May said impressed. "Your Pikachu's pretty smart Ash."

Ash busted up the vent door and the two travelers got out.

Ash ran to the desk while May ran to another room.

"Yes," Ash exclaimed. "The master key, Nurse Joy was talking about."

Then the power turned on and May came back.

"I switched it over to reserved power," May confirmed.

* * *

The doors that had locked Nurse Joy and Misty in opened.

"All set," Ash confirmed.

"Misty hugged Ash and then glared at May, as if to say, he's mine so back off!

"I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever," Misty explained.

"Well you be okay, Nurse Joy?" he asked and nodded at Misty saying he understood.

"You bet."

"We're gonna go help Professor Aldan." Ash explained.

They ran off, but heard the Nurse call after them, "Please be careful."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this? Tell me, why did you bring me here?" Professor Aldan asked the strange man.

"Why do you think," one of the man asked.

"We brought you here so you could help us gain access to the stone chamber."

"It won't work," Aldan said. "If we try to force are way into it, the chamber will collapse."

The man answered with, "But you yourself the way in is answered on this little tablet. Isn't that right Professor."

"That's true, but I also said I need to have the four treasures as keys."

"Of coarse." there leader said. "Keys."

Then four marble looking things were past up to him. "Here you are."

"What!" Professor Roldan exclaimed. "Where did you..."

"You see we have friends in high places. "The only thing left to do is find out which key goes and you can help us with that."

"I won't."

"h really, then I can assume you don't care about the fate of those poor people at the Pokemon Center."

"You wouldn't."

"We would and will unless you obey. So what will it be?"

Professor Roldan growled, then sighed, "Fine, you win."

The professor started placing the marbles in the correct ares. The door had what looked like a peace sighn in the middle I looked like a Y with a circle around it. Where the lines touched the circle was where the marbles went. The red on the left, green on right, and the blur on the button. Then he placed the orange marble in the middle slot. The earth started to shake and the marbles glow, making everyone gasp.

And the door slid open.

Everyone ran inside.

All of them talking amongst themselves. The professor was enlightened with the marking on the walls all of them unique and special.

"Do you see any of the data we were looking for?" the leader asked.

"No, but I recorded the wall making with this."

"Good, well then, let's pull out.

* * *

Ash, May, and Misty saw the helicopter leave.

"There they go!" Ash exclaimed running to where the professor was.

"Professor!"

"Are you alright?" May asked.

"Yes, I'm just fine."

"What a relief," May said.

"Who where those guys anyways?" Ash asked.

* * *

"Prepare for a very quiet trouble," Jessie whispered.

"Make that a very silent double."

"Dat's right. Because look what the Meowth dragged in. Four shiny new treasures!" he exclaimed all of them holding one, well Meowth had two.

"Wabbuffett!" Wabbuffett said making the others here.

"Huh?" Ash asked getting up, "You guys!"

He pointed at the nasty three.

"Drat," Jessie said, "seems like we've been discovered."

The Professor said, "Hey you guys give back those treasure's!"

"Arbok go!" Jessie called throwing the ball.

"Char-ba-ock!"

"Pikachu,Quick. Use Quick attack!"

Pikachu did and the four keys dropped to the ground.

"Haunter!" Misty called. "Use Night Shade!"

"Haunt!"

Haunter's attack hit Arbock.

"Ash," Misty said. "This is Haunters first battle can I take care of them?"

He nodded. "Sure Mist."

She was very happy that it was dark out, maybe that would help her ghost pokemon.

"Haunter use Lick!" she said looking up her Haunter's attacks in her pokedex.

The Haunter paralysed Arbok making Jessie scream.

"Now Haunter! Finish them off with Shadow Ball!"

The trio screamed when the attack hit them and they flew to the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The three yelled.

"Wabba!"

"YAY!" Misty screamed handing her crutches to Ash so she could hug Haunter. "You did so great. I'm so proud of you. That lick of yours will come in handy during battles, but if you ever use it against me. Well, then prepare for the wrath of Misty!" Misty warned.

They all laughed.

* * *

The four were back inside the ruin and had figured out there was another door that they could put the marbles in.

"Good they're back were they belong," the professor said, pleased.

Then they saw the sunrise.

Ash said. "The sun's up."

"Pika."

"Morning already?" May asked.

Then the door glowed, but instead of just the marbles the lines connecting them did too. Then they pasted through the hole ruin, lines everywhere, showing that the pictures had separate frames connecting them **(AN: Just watch the episode online if you don't get what I'm trying to say... or wright).**

Then the glowing boxed moved revealing stairs.

"What's this?" the professor asked. "Let's take a look.

Misty had trouble going down the stairs, but proved to Ash, she had amazing crutches skill, not needing him to help.

"Wow," they all said.

"It's an enormous underground water supply," the professor stated.

"It smells s fresh and clean," May said.

"You're right," Ash and Misty said together. Misty was smiling so big she thought it would get stuck like that. The water made her so happy.

"I wander if it leads out to sea," Professor Aldin said.

Then a huge fish pokemon jumped out of the water.

"Great Scott," Professor said, "the ancient pokemon Relicanth!"

"Relicanth?" Ash asked.

"We'll I be, it is true," the professor said. "These ruins are a bridge between the present and the past."

* * *

"May, I'm happy to report that your Torchic is as good as new and so is your Politoed Misty."

"Oh, great thank you!" the girls said together, the nurse handing them there pokemon.

"Okay come on out," May said. Misty put her pokemon in the ball deciding that it should rest just a bit more.

The Torchic ran into May's arms. "Oh! I'm so glad you feel better!"

"Excuse me Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. "Did you find out anything more about those crooks?"

"Officer Jenny is doing everything she can, but so far, no clues" Nurse Joy informed.

"That's to bad," May said.

"Well," Ash said, "I guess it's time to head over to Pedalburg City, right?"

"Ash! Leaving so soon?" Mr. Roldan asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, guess what. I've been doing a little more research over at the stone chamber. And so far every indication has pointed to ancient pokemon and man been interacting peaceably."

"Wow," Ash said.

"That's great," Misty congratulated.

"You've learned so much in so quickly," May pointed out.

"I can hardly stop working, even to sleep," the Professor admitted. "There are so many undiscovered secrets in the world of pokemon."

* * *

Ash, May, and Msty were walking down the road, heading to Pedalburg City.

"I forgot," Ash said. "I never figured out who the new Pedalburg gym leader is."

"I don't know," May said in a way that said she indeed did know.

"I going to my first Hoenn Region Gym battle! And that first badge is mine."

"Diddo," Misty said.

"Pikachu!"

Able to witness the miracle of an ancient pokemon. Ash, Misty, and May discover yet another part of the mysterious Pokemon world and that's just the first of many knew Revelations that await in the Hoenn Region.

AN: I just love writing this story. It makes it seem like it's real and Misty never left! YAY HOENN!

Drew: Eh, it was alright.

Me; TAKE IT BACK! ...OR DIE!

Drew: Well I haven't appeared yet!

Me: You'll get your chance later!

Drew: Fine!

Me: Fine!

Drew: GOOD!

Me: GOOOOD!


	9. There's No Place Like Hoenn Part 1

AN: Hellooooo! Welcome to planet Fanfiction. Thank you You know who D for that very long review the rewritten theme song of pokemon was very funny. My favorite line was you write please and I'll review FAAAANFICTION! And yes I do have to write 'em all. Lol! Thank You so much!

Disclaimer:

Me: And now for the disclaimer... Don 77!

Don 77: What am I doing here? All I did was review your story.

Me: And now all your going to do is do the disclaimer and then you might review.

Don 77: Scouti doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

**Misty Stays**

Episode 278 There's No Place Like Hoenn

(Part 1)

Dedicated to:

You know who D

"Uh-ha," Ash chuckled **(AN: You know the cute chuckle that he does whenever something good happens. You don't know? Then watch the epidoe! I mean come on, it's the very first thing he does on the stink'n episode! Hmp!)**. "Wow, Petalburg City!"

"Pika!"

Continuing his quest to become a Pokemon Master, Ash begins is new journy in the Hoenn Region. Today he heads for Petalburg City home of the first Gym.

"Pikachu, are first battle in the Hoenn Region is coming up," Ash told him.

"Pikachu."

"Hey Ash! Wait up. Please," May said.

"Yeah, Ash I know your excited. Heck, I'm excited, but you need to wait up for the girl who is lazy and the girl who can't run with these stupid things!"-Misty pinted towards herself-"Plus, this is my first real gym battle. You have been to many. I mean doesn't it get boring after a while."

"Never."

Misty blushed at his cuteness. "Well okay."

"What's the bug fat rush Ash?" May asked once she reached them.

"What do you think? I have a big Gym Battle just waiting for me!" he said in a more, 'like duh!' tone. He started running again.

"Yeah, but can't we slow down!" May said waving her arms wildly.

Pokemon Theme Song:

A kid from Pallet Town

With a brand new world to see

I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me

there's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advanced so far and there's still more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Pokemon Advanced (I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Give me just one chance

And the Victor will decide

If there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon!

There's No Place Like Hoenn

(Revised)

"So Petalburg Gym's a big deal huh?" May asked sitting on a round ball-like chair. Ash on the the other side. Pikachu in the middle. Misty was just standing up.

"Are you kidding?" Ash asked seriously. "I fI win a Gym Battle there I get a badge and once I get eight of these badges (**AN: I wonder why they decided on eight badges? Hmm...)** I can complete in the Hoenn League."

"That sounds great, I guess."

"Come on. You wanna compete in the Hoenn League, right?"

"Oh yeah," May sweatdropped. "Of coarse Ash."

"Thought so," Ash said smugly. "I wonder what the Petalburg Gym Leader is going to be like."

"I'm sure he's a nice guy," May mumbled.

"What, May do you know him?"

May sweat-dropped. "Uh, me, well I... don't really know him that well."-she got up and did a pose-"But word on the street is he's very kind, and also very strong. And of coarse I hear he's ver handsome," she said while she put her hands on the side of her face, had one leg up to her knee and she started skidding

right and then left without moving her other leg** (AN: Lol! You've gotta see it to belive it)**. "And he's a really great man."

"Sounds like you know him pretty well, Ash murmured.

May then stopped. "Uh, no. I just wish I did."

"Hey I know!" he said. "What if you come with me. Then we can meet him together!"

"Well I really can't."

"But why not?"

"Well you see, I just have to take care of a few things first. Later Ash!"

"Well okay, see ya."

Misty hopped over to him. "Well, all I know is that we're not going to the gym until this thing,"-she pointed at her cast-"is off my leg!"

Ash couldn't help but smile. "If we have too, then fine. Let's go!"

* * *

"Well here we are at the Petalburg Gym," Ash stated.

Ash was glad he had taken Misty to remove her cast first, other wised she'd to have chance going up the stairs again.

"It feels so wird walking normally again. She was glad Togepi had a pokeball, she couldn't have lived walking with crutches and taking care of the baby. Right now, the thing was resting in her mothers warm arms.

"You ready guys?" Ash asked. "Let's go give it are best shot!"

"Okay," Misty said.

Pikachu nodded.

* * *

"Hello! I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town. I'd like a battle!"

Ash was surprised when there was no one in the gym battling place.

"Me too," Misty added. "Oh, where is everybody?"

"Can you please keep it down," a boy called from behind. "I'm right in the middle of a video of the silver conference."

Ash put his right hand to the back of his hat. "Oh, wll I'm sorry kid."

"Wow it's really you!" the green haired kid with glasses screamed.

"That's right, but how do you know me?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Misty asked.

"You were in the Johto League Silver Conference!"

"Mm-hmm," Ash hummed looking proud.

Then Max said, "You lost in the second round."

Pikachu Ash bowed his head in defeat and purple lines going strait down there head **(AN: Does any1 know what that's called?)**

"You're name," Max continued, "Don't tell me. Your name... is Alf!"

Ash fell down to the ground looking crushed, "It's Ash."

Misty laughed, "Good guess that was pretty close."

"Pikachu."

"Hey and that's your Pikachu!"

Pikachu was imminently scooped up by the young boy who squeezed it to death. Pikachu sweat-dropped.

"Hi there Pikachu my names Max!"

"I watch you compete at the Silver Conference Live and I've been watching you ever since. And then I've been watching the video's I've made of it ever since."

"Wow."

"Yup! You lost in the second round. Then you got knocked out by Harrison and his Blaziken and that was it for you."

Max got really in his face. Ash and Misty sweat-dropped.

"Do you have to keep talking about the ones I lost,"-Ash's hand started twitching-"Decides I did make it through the victory round, you know?"

"I know your battle was totally awesome! I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. That final battle between your Charizard and Blazican was really cool." He finally turned and saw Misty. "Oh my Gosh, you're, you're-"

"Misty," she told him.

"You're sisters are in charge of the Cerulean Gym! They are so full of themselves. Do they actually battle the trainers that come?"

"Sometimes they do..."

"I've always wondered why they didn't have you do the Gym? Why aren't there four Sensational Sisters? I mean you guys are related so shouldn't you be apart of that ordeal?"

"Well my sisters aren't the nicest of people. They don't think I'm pretty enough..."

"What how could they say that? You're very pretty."

If Ash didn't like Max before than he seriously hated his guts now, but why be mad at an eight year-old? It's not like he was interested in girls yet.

"Thank you, Max."

Max turned back to Ash, "So, if you had to do the battle over again don't you think you'd use charizards attacks more effectively? If I was in there I would've won it. You still have a long way to go."

"Hold it kid. It's one thing to be watching it on TV and another thing to actually be battling."

"So do I actually detect some sour grape?"

Misty laughed. "I like this kid."

Ash sweat-dropped.

"Yup," Max said. "You've got some nerve coming here after loosen after round two."

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE SECOND ROUND IN THE VICTORY TOURNAMENT, KID! DON'T YOU GET IT? THAT TAKES AN AWESOME TRAINER!"

"But you still lost right?"

"That's it! I don't want to talk about this anymore. Get the Gym Leader that's who I came to see."

"That's me," Max lied. "Oh yeah, the Petalburg gym leader is yours truly, Taduh!"

"Yeah sure."

"I am! What? You think I'm not good enough?"

"Hey, calm, down. Okay, okay, I believe you."

"Okay good, so you want a battle?"

"Hey Max can I have a battle too?"

Max nodded. "Sure Misty."

"Uh, sure. So what are your Gym rules?" Ash asked.

"According to the official rules of the Petalburg Gym all battles are three on three."

"Three on three?"

Great, Ash thought, I haven't caught any pokemon since I got to the Hoenn Region, so Pikachu's it."

Misty looked worriedly at Ash, know he was probably not going to tell Max he only has Pikachu.

"So," Max said, "Show your pokemon!"

"Wait. Aren't you suppose too show your pokemon first!"

"Since I outrank you as the Gym Leader, you have the honour!"

"No, deal Max. You go first."

"No you go fist!"

Misty sighed. "Ugh! Just choose already!"

"Hi Max," May said suddenly appearing from the window. "What's going on here?"

"Uh, hi there sis," Max said.

"Your sister?" Both Ash and Misty asked.

Then a mad appeared to May's right. "Well than who have we here?"

"Hello," said a woman who appeared on May's left.

"Wait who are you guys?" Ash asked.

Max laughed nervously. "Heh, heh, heh."

* * *

The six we're siting on a big green bench that turned making half a square.

"Ash and Misty, I'd like you to meet my mother and father."

"Please to meet you. I'm Norman"

"And I'm Caroline," May's mother said.

"And this is my little brother," May pointed out.

Ash face darkened. "Yeah, we met."

"Yeah, you see, my dad's the real leader of the Petalburg Gym.," Max informed.

"That's right," Norman said.

"That means the Pedalburg Gym is where you come from May?" Ash asked.

"Why, uh.. yes.." May laughed nervously.

"We really appreciate you and Misty bring are May all the way home," Caroline said.

"Oh, yeah sure, but really I didn't do much of anything at all," Ash said.

"That's right," Misty said, "You didn't..."

Ash sweat-dropped.

"Mom! Dad! This is the guy who lost to the Silver Conference second round."

Ash growled at Max. "I told you before it was the championship tournament."

"His name is Alf!"

"My name is Ash," He said turning purple.

"Alf, Ash, whatever."

"And your not really the Gym Leader, are you?"

"Of coarse I'm not silly. Can't you see I'm just a kid."

"Grr..."

"Oh, and by the way dear, what happened to your bike?" Caroline asked May.

"Well, you see, mom..."

"Sorry May," Ash mumbled.

"WHAT YOU NEVER SAID SORRY TO ME, YOU JERK!" Misty shouted.

Ash turned scarlet and sweat-dropped. "Uhh..."

Misty crossed her arms and hmmped.

"Misty..."

She turned her head the other way.

Ash sighed.

"That's not a big deal," Norman said. "Bikes are replaceable."

Ash smiled, but Misty scowled.

"And walking is better for your health anyway," his wife added.

"Tell me May. What type of pokemon did you end up getting from Professor Birch, anyway?"

"Oh yeah, May what'd you get?"

May reached to her back pocket and pulled a ball out. "You'll see. Torchic come on out!"

"What!" Max sweat-dropped. "Why'd you get that? If it were me, I'd defiantly get a Treecko."

"What! Mudkip is way better than Treeko!" Misty shouted.

Torchic started using peck on Max.

"Torchic stop that right now!"

"I think Torchic is a fine pokemon to start with."

"And it's as cute as a button."

May laughed her relief. "Yeah."

"Man," Max said, "I just wish I could have my own pokemon. I'd just love to have a Treeko..."

That's when Torchic decided the boy needed to have a few more pecks to knock some sense into him.

"Owe! Get off of me!"

"Misty, Ash, why don't you two join us for lunch? You guys must be starved." Caroline said.

"Yes please," Misty said.

Ash said, "Thanks. I sure am.

"Of coarse you are. When are you not starving, Ash?"

* * *

"May says that you guys been traveling for a long time."

"Oh, yeah," Ash said, "I've been to a lot of places."

"And I've been there to bug him at each one," Misty added.

"Wow," Max started. "That's so cool. I'd love to go to different places too."

"And have you traveled only the too of you?"

"Actually we were traveling with some of our best friends and Pikachu of coarse."

"Pikachu."

"Well that's god traveling with some friends is always easier." Norman said.

"Oh, yeah," Ash agreed. "And it's a lot more fun too."

"I only wish that I could go traveling around with my good buddies. That'd be great," Max told them.

"Dad, Misty and Ash would like to have a Gym Battle with you," May informed.

"Please!" Misty said.

"Yeah," Ash said. "I hope that's okay."

"Of coarse, guys. So how many badges have you earned so far?"

"This would be our first one," Ash informed. "And Misty's first time, because I've won a lot of different badges in the other Regions."

Misty blushed. "Ash! I can so win a badge. I just never wanted to compete before."

She playfully smacked him in the arm.

Norman laughed. "That'll be alright. There's a first for everything."

"So, what are the Petalburg Gym rules?"

Max said, "I told you already. It's a three on three elimination remember."

"Excuse me, is that really true?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Norman said.

Ash covered his face with his hands.

"Well," Misty began, "that's not a problem for me, but Ash..."

"i don't have any other pokemon decides Pikachu," Ash finished.

"What? You've only got one pokemon. No wonder that you lost in the second round of the Silver Conference," Max said.

"Stop!" Ash screamed. "It was the Championship!"

"But if you were able to compete in the Silver Conference you must have lots of pokemon," Norman pointed out.

"I do, but I decided to leave them all back in Pallet Town."

"You know you could have them transported to the Pokemon Center."

"I could, but what I really wanted to do was start off right from the beginning. And only use those Pokemon that I'd captured here in the Hoenn Region."

Norman nodded. "Admiral plan, young man."

"Soon as I get more Pokemon. I'll come back."

"That's not nessary. Since you came all this way, I'll battle you."

"Wow! You mean it?"

"That's nice Norman," Caroline said.

"Of coarse it won't be an official Gym Battle."

"That's okay. I really appreciate it. Thank you."

Misty said. "You mind if I get to battle first, Ash? Please."

"Sure Mist. Is that alright with you, Norman?"

"Perfectly fine."

AN: Ooooooh! Another Cliffhanger. Should Misty win it or loose it? Should it be interrupted by team Rocket? What should happen? Vote if you want to, but put a review in with the vote please! I beg of you!


	10. There's No Place Like Hoenn Part 2

**AN: **Sorry haven't updated in a while, got grounded... but anyway,The votes are in... Who will be victorious and who will loose it all? I_'_d like to say _I'm sorry _to_lightningblade49__, _because she wants Misty to be a Coordinator, but I'm not really into the whole Coordinating thing. Plz don't send me bad reviews... I'm just not that creative with the moves of Pokemon. Plus, I don't think that it fits Misty's personality. And I think all be better at making her compete in interesting battles. Don't get mad at me for this and kill me in my sleep! It just I also think the Cordinatoring this is really girly and all the boys who do it are all girl-afied too. PLZ DON'T YELL AT ME ABOUT MY JUDGEMENTLISM! I feel so bad if I'm letting anyone down. Forgive me. PLZ!

Disclaimer:

Misty: Wait I'm just about to battle a Gym Leader?

Me: Mm-hmm.

Misty: YES! Will I win?

Me: Maybe...

Misty: Tell me! Or do I have to get my Misty Mallet?

Me: **Sighs** It's made out of rubber...

Misty: SO it still hurts! **Uses Mallet on Scouti**

Me: …

Misty: …

Me: …

Misty: I want to find out if I win soon. Don't just stand there! Scouti doesn't own Pokemon. So read already! READ!

**Misty Stays**

Episode 278 There's No Place Like Hoenn

(Part 2)

"Politoed Go!" Misty called out. "Politoed I know you can win this. So give it your all!"

They were ready for the battle at the Petalburg Gym. Misty was very excited about her battle with the Gym Leader, Norman. And ash was on the sidelines cheering her on. This was going to be a very impressive match.

"Okay, Vigoroth, I choose you."

"Hmm, a Vigoroth?" Misty asked.

She took out her Pokedex to see what it had to say about this pokemon: "Vigoroth, the wild monkey pokemon. Vigoroth is only confortable going beserk. It will bestroy anyrhing in it's path and goes more besirk when it does.

_Well, at least it had some information... I wonder what attacks it knows... Well just have to be the best that we can be._

"Vigoroth use Scratch Attack, now!"

"Now, dodge it, Politoed! Use Bubble!"

The fight was on. Misty's Politoed did as command and laid a powerful Bubble onto the Vigorth.

"Try Scratch Attack again, Vigoroth," Norman commanded.

This time it hit Politoed. Politoed cried out.

"Politoed no!" Misty screamed.

"Come on Misty, focus," Ash said.

She nodded. "Body Slam!"

Norman waited until her pokemon was in close range. "Now Vigoroth, use it again!"

Everyone gasped as the Vigoroth used the attack at the close combat.

Norman smirked. "Finish it off!"  
"Politoed!" Misty screamed when the pokemon hit the ground.

"Politoed is unable to battle. Norman Vigoroth is victorious!" the referee said.-

Misty called back her pokemon, eyes gleaming, "You did great Politoed. Vigoroth just happemed to be even better. She put back the ball and grabbed another.

"Now Starmie, your turn!"

"Vigoroth use scratch!"

"Wait for it Starmie. Wait, wait..." Misty said, making Norman wonder what she was planning. "Now jump staight up and use swift right above it's head!"

Starmie jumped up high so that Vigoroth was below her, startling it. Then she used Swift. The Vigoroth groaned it's name.

"Now Tackle! But make sure your behind it so it's arms can't get you."

Starmie did just that.

"Vigoroth can you go on?" Norman Asked.

The Vigoroth managed to step up. "Roth!"

"Okay now, Vigoroth, use Fury Swipes."

The attack hit her Starmie and it flew backwards, but Misty's Starmie used Water Gun to lighten the fall.

"Well I've got to say Misty, your Starmie's pretty tough," Norman said, "but that doesn't mean I'll let you win."

"Less talking more fighting!" Misty replied. "Now Starmie use Rapid Spin at full forse!"

"Vigoroth Slash!"

The two attacks collided making ash go everywhere. Misty and Norman looked out at the field both determined to win. Then the ash was gone, evaporating into the air.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. Misty's Starmie wins!"

"Yes!" Misty screamed. "One down two more to go."

"Now," Norman said, "Go Slaking!"

A giant ape pokemon flew out of the ball. Misty took out her pokedex: "Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lives most of its life asleep, eating only grasses that grow within its reach."

"Well that didn't help me," Misty muttered.

"Now Slaking use Focus Punch."

"Harden Starmie!"

Boom! The too Slaking's fist was in the middle of Starmie's Hardened body. Making him close ranged.

"Now Starmie Bubble Beam!"

"What?" Norman said. "No!"

Starmie let out a Bubble Beam that hit his Slacking in the face.

"Slaking use earthquake!"

"Starmie jump up and use Water Gun on the ground to soften your fall!"

And on they went.

It was the last round, both opponents had one pokemon left.

_Okay, _Misty thought, _I could choose Mudkip or Haunter, but Haunter's goast attacks don't affect normal types. So moves like Lick, Shadow Ball, and Night Shade. On the other hand, I havn't had time to train Mudkip, it's just a kid. And I've been fighting with Haunter for the last couple days. Who too choose..._

"Okay, Haunter, come on out!" Misty telled restoring her confidence.

Norman smirked. "Don't you know ghost pokemon can't affect my normal ones?"

"Yes, I actually do, but Haunter's moves aren't all ghost attacks."

"Now, Slakoth! Show her what your made of." Norman ordered. His Slakoth had knocked out her Starmie senseless. "Use Scratch Attack!"

"Ok, Haunter, use Sucker Punch!"

It hit slakoth in it's gut then Haunter floated to the top of the roof and put on a pair of dark shades.

"Haunter get back down here!" the red-head ordered.

"Now Slakoth use Toxic!" Norman called.  
**(AN: And I did research so yes, a Slakoth can learn Toxic, and everything in this battle is true facts)**

The Toxin sunk into Misty's pokemon.

"Haunter!" she yelled. "Come on. Get up, you can do it!."

Her Haunter, managed to float, the poison obviously effecting him.

"Now Haunter Dark Pulse!"

"Slakoth use Toxic, one more time!"

Both Norman's and Misty's pokemon had took a lot of damage. And then... POW! The attacks collided making one giant explosion. Misty, Norman, Ash, Max, May, Caroline, and even the judge, gasped at the contact. Misty watched determinedly.

"Come on, come on..." she whispered.

The smoke started to dissipate, leaving...

"Both Haunter and Slakoth are unable to battle... it's a tie!"

Misty smiled, "Return Haunter. You did great, have a good rest."

"The was wonderful Slakoth, now come in and have a rest."

Norman walked up to Misty. "Misty that was one of the best battles I've had the honour of having. You were determined and strong, but knew when your pokemon has had enough. Good job."

Norman held out his hand and Misty shook it.

"Thank you," she said.

Ash ran up to her, "Misty that was the most incredible thing I've even seen. Your Haunter and starmie, it was just... wow!"

"Thanks Ash," she said, "I guess it was great, better than your first battle with Brock."

Ash sweat-dropped. "Hey! I made Pikachu way stronger afterwards! He was totally awesome! Hmp!"

Misty laughed, "Calm down."

She couldn't believe she was being congratulated for a tie.

"So Ash is it your turn?"

* * *

**(AN: Okay, now I'm following the episode again)**

"Alright Pikachu let's go," Ash said the next day when Norman's Vigoroth was fully healed.

Max said from the sideline, "Well, he's pretty confident for only having one pokemon."

Misty scoffed, "When is Ash ever not confident?"

"Okay Vigoroth," Norman said, "I choose you!"

Norman's Vigoroth swiped the air showing off it's sharp claw.

"Check it out! Dad's Vigoroth is blaring to go," Max pointed out.

Ash sweat-dropped. "Now Pikachu, go!"

"Now Vigoroth, use scratch attack now!"

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash said, but it was too late, Vigoroth was to close for Pikachu to dodge. "Pikachu, are you okay buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said getting up.

"Use Scratch Attack, one more time!"

"Dodge it, again!"

Pikachu managed to dodge the first swipe, but wasn't so lucky the second one.

"Don't give in, Pikachu. Quick Attack."

Vigoroth dodged.

"After my battle with Misty, I trained Vigoroth more," Norman explained.

Vigroth used scratch again, making Pikachu roll on the round.

* * *

"Maybe we don't want Pikachu after all," James said looking from a window watching the battle.

"Maybe we should nap that Vigoroth instead. It's particular nastiness is perfect fit for Team Rocket."

"Yeah! And if we gave it to the boss, dat would be even bettar!" Meowth said.

Jessie said, "If we gave them both then that would even be better than best!"

"Yeah!"

"Wabbuffet!"

* * *

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt attack now!" Ash called.

"Vigoroth dodge!"

"Rahhh!" his Vigoroth said while dodging.

"Wow that was fast," Ash said watching as Vigoroth dodged all the Thunder Bolts Pikachu could through at them.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Roth!" Vigoroth screamed with Pikachu's inpack.

"Good job Pikachu."

"I didn't think they had a chance agaist dad's Vigoroth," Caroline said.

"Yeah," May agreed, "Ash is good, huh?"

"Well of coarse he's good. He did make it to the championship of the Silver Conference you know?" Max informed.

"Yeah," was May's reply.

"GO ASH!" Misty shouted getting off from her seat.

"Okay, Vigoroth, Scratch Attack!"

It hit his Pikachu again.

"Time to finish this one up," Norman said.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled when Pikachu went down.

He ran to his pokemon, "Pikachu are you alright?"

"Pika."

"Well I guess that's that," Norman said.

"That Vigoroth of yours is really powerful Norman," Ash said.

* * *

**(AN: Okay so basically for the rest of the episode they're looking for May's Torchic, but I don't want to right about that boring parts so we're skipping it)**

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt 'em. Let's go!" Ash commanded.

The Team Rocket trio screamed.

"Why couldn't we have grabbed that Vigoroth instead of that tiny Torchic?" Jessie asked.

"From now on I'll just be happy with whatever we get," James told them.

Meowth added, "Well I'd be happy if we just got a life!"

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Oh, Torchic it's so nice to have you back," May said.

"May, your Torchic has grown awfully fond of you," Norman told her.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Caroline added.

"So this is how a trainer bonds with a pokemon," Max started. "Isn't that right, Alf?"

"Excuse me, my names Ash."

* * *

"I guess it's time for you three to get going," Caroline stated. "Do you have everything May?"

"Don't worry mom," May said.

Then Max said, "Since you don't know anything about pokemon. I should go too!"

Norman stepped in, "Your brother does know a lot about pokemon, and he might be a big help to you."

"That's right, and it would be a lot less worry for me."

"Ash and Misty, would it be too much of a bother if Max traveled along with you and May."

"That's fine," Ash said.

Misty nodded.

"thank you guys," May said.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Max said.

"I have something for you three," Norman said, handing Ash, May, and Misty, a badge container. "A badge case to hld your winning Gym Badges."

He said handing them to the three.

"Thanks a lot, Norman," Ash said. "This is cool."

"Yeah," Misty agreed.

"Let's go do are best guys!"

"Yeah sounds good," May halfheartedly agreed.

Misty nodded. "Yeah."

"And here's something for you son," Norman said.

"Really for me?" Max asked. "WOW!"

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"A Pokemon Navigator. I've been wanting one!"

"With one of those you'll aways know exactly where you are," Norman told him.

"And I'll take good care of it!"

"I suggest that you go to the nearest Gym form here. And that's located it Rustboro City."

"Okay," May, Misty, and Ash said together.

Then they all said there farewells.

And now, having been joined by May's little brother, Max. Ash set's his sights on Rustboro City.

AN: So how was it?


	11. Author Note 2

AN: Does Misty get a badge for a tie? 'cause I honestly don't know. Plz tell me!


	12. You Never Can Taillow Part 1

AN: Hey pplz! I just got in a bike wreck. Don't worry, I just flew off my bike! Oh, you wanna know what happened, don't ya? Well a wasp landed on my shirt's belly area and I freaked out and couldn't pay attention to anything else, but the wasp! So I ran into a brick wall (No joke). Stupid 5 ft brick wall... Oh and I can't wait for Rick Riordan's (My fav Author) new book to come out! YAY! Has anybody here read the lightning thief? He's making another one about a guy named Jason! I can't wait!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hello Kenny. Why do you call Dawn Dee Dee?

Kenny: Well it all started when-

Dawn: Don't even mention that!

Me: Dawn how did you get here?

Dawn: I arrive whenever someone asks... _that._

Me: Oh-kay...

Kenny: Well, uh, Scouti doesn't own Pokemon. And Dee Dee needs to take a Chill Pill.

Me: No kidding.

Dawn: Hey!

WARNING: MISTY DID GET HER BADGE! WARNING: MISTY **DID** GET THE BADGE!

SHE GETS IT BECAUSE I'm A GO WITH THE FLOW TYPE OF GAL! SO DEAL WITH IT!

Episode 279 You Never Can Taillow

(Part 1)

Dedicated to:

_loller_

For his _realy_ awesome review

"Odd," Max told himself. "I don't see a single one anywhere."

As Ash and Misty along with there new friends, Max and May, head towards Rustboro City. There travels begin in the Petalburg Forest. With hopes of seeing new Pokemon.

"Any chance that we'll be stopping for lunch soon?" May asked.

"But I haven't even seen one pokemon yet!" Max complained.  
Ash looked back and forth between the too.

"Did you think that you would look up and see one whenever you wanted to? Max, it doesn't work that way."

"Ash! Are we lost again? My feet hurt!" Misty complained.

"But I've always heard that Petalburg Forest was so full of Pokemon, that you couldn't miss them," Max informed. "I wonder if we're in the wrong part of the woods."

"Hey, Ash, let's eat lunch," May said, grabbing on too one of his arms.

"No. Let's go a different way," max argued, grabbing onto Ash's free arm.

"No. It's time for lunch, Ash!"

Misty screamed. "If you two don't shut up we'll NEVER find any pokemon and I will personally make sure that you'll STARVE May!"

Both May and Max dropped Ash's arms and shut there mouth's, both scared of what the red-head was capable of.

"We'll stop for a quick lunch brake!" Ash ordered. "Then we'll decide which way to go."

_Wow,_ Misty thought, _since when did Ketchum grow a decently sized brain?_

"Yeah!" May agreed.

"Alright!" Max said.

Pokemon Theme Song:

A kid from Pallet Town

With a brand new world to see

I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me

there's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advanced so far and there's still more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Pokemon Advanced (I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Give me just one chance

And the Victor will decide

If there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon!

Episode 279 You Never Can Taillow

(Revised)

"Lunch time," Ash said. "We needed a brake anyway, besides we'll have better luck hunting Pokemon on a full stomake.

"Well, I guess I was getting kind of Hungry," Max admitted.

"I'm so hungry I could eat Tauros," May explained.

"Mm-hmm," Misty agreed.

They had this weird exchange of awkward silence until Ash said, "Uh..." like he had forgotten something.

"Uh," Misty said.

"Uh," Max copied.

"Uh," May finished. "So Ash where's lunch?"

"I thought you were carrying it Max," Ash said turning to the young boy.

"Huh?" Max said. "I thought you were going to grab it May."

"And I was sure that Misty had it."

"Hey don't look at me. I'm a girl and girls forget things. And if my assumptions are correct, which they always are. Ash was supposed to grab it because he's the leader since Brock's gone, he's incharge."

The newbies didn't know who Brock was, but if they were going to blame this on someone. It was going to be Ash.

"You mean-" Ash started.

"There's-" Max said.

"No-" May told them.

"Lunch!" Misty completed.

The four sunk down to the ground.

Pikachu dug into Ash's backpack and got the Pokefood out.

"Pika!" Pikachu declared.

May said, "You're the professional traveler Ash. I'm surprised you'd forget something like are food."

"Yeah Ash, if your going to be in charge, you've got to the the role right," Misty explained.

"They have a point," Max agreed.

"Come on," Ash said, then his stomach growled. "Alright guess I messed up..."

Pikachu managed to pull the cap off of the pokefood reveling the contents to be empty. Needless to say, Pikachu started panicking, falling t the ground as if he had fainted in a battle.

"Guess we're out of Pokemon Food too," Max mumbled.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," Ash said.

Ash stretched his arms out. "It's too bad Brock didn't come along with us."

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "I miss him."

"Brock?" May asked.

"Brock who?" Max said.

"A friend of ours," Misty explained.

"He knows a lot about Pokemon," Ash told them. "But he really knows how to cook too."

He started drooling. May came up and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Well sorry I'm so useless compared to him," She said.

"You should be," Misty muttered so low that no one heard.

* * *

"I sense some discord among his new friends," James mumbled his mouth full of sandwich.

Jessie said, her mouth full too, "Poor things are cranky because there out of food."

Meowth said, "So we strike while the stomach is grumble'n. That's what I say. Come on let's snitch that Pikachu!"

Wabbuffet Jumped out of his ball. "Wabbuffet."

"I don't know," James said, while Jessie said at the exact same time, "Maybe."

"What's your problem?" Meowth asked furious.

"I'm still eating," Jessie complained.

"Meowth were you born in a barn? It's terrible manners to get up and leave in the middle of a meal.

"Wabbuffet!"

"There's nothing wrong with being born in a barn!" Meowth screamed.

**(AN: LOL! Meowth was born in a barn! HAHAHA!)**

* * *

"I need food," Max complained. "So-"

Max dug into his yellow back-pack.

"Hey what you got in there?" May asked.

"Chocolate cookies!" Misty and Ash said when he took out a box.

"Of coarse your gonna share with your sister," May said.

"Pika!"

"Only one," Max stated.

"Only one?" the three hungry teens said together.

**(AN: I know May's ten,but that makes her a pre-teen, which is partly teen)**

"Sorry! It's my emergency stash," Max explained.

"So if we slip it, we each get one bite!" Ash said.

"Mm-hmm," the girls agreed.

"Taillow!"

A Taillow swooped in and grabbed the treat.

They all started running.

"Yeah!" Max screamed, excited. "I finally found a Pokemon."

"Who stole are chocolate!" May added, furious.

"What is that Pokemon?" Ash asked.

Misty complained with, "Ash! SLOW DOWN!"

"A Taillow!" Max said.

"A Taillow?" Ash asked, taking out his Pokedex: "Tailow the tiny swallow Pokemon. Taillow has a fierce personality. Never backing down even with the most powerful opponents."

"Give back that chocolate!" May screamed running ahead of everybody else.

"Careful May," Max called. "Where there's one Taillow, there's always a whole flock of 'em!"

"Give us back that chocolate, you robber!" May called once they reached the tree the Taillow had settled at. "I WANT IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!"

Then Taillow swallowed the rest of the chocolate.

May cried anime style, while screaming. Tears falling out like a waterfall. "He ate the whole thing," she said, like someone had just ripped out her heart.

"Guess that Taillow must've been pretty hungry," Ash muttered.

Pikachu was walking around looking at the rotten apple cores.

"Yeah," Max agreed. "Wonder if my chocolate cookie filled it up."

"We're hungry too," May muttered sinking to the ground.

"Taillow!" Max called. "How did you like my chocolate?"

"Taillow, Taillow!" it replied.

"Glad you enjoyed it," May said sarcasticly.

"Cry baby," Misty muttered.

"Don't worry May. I'm sure we can get some food in the next town," Ash conforted.

_Of coarse Ash would cheer her up,_ Misty thought bitterly.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said puling onto Ash's pants-leg.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"Pika! Pika pika pi-pika," Pikachu explained pointing at the rotten apple cores.

Ash gasped. "Look guys! These trees are full of fruit!"

Automatically, Misty's mind played the Hallelujah song. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halle-lu-jahhh!

"We've been save!" Max cried.

"Watch out tummy," May started, "here we come!"

"Pikachu, help us out and knock down some of that fruit!"

"Pika... CHU!"

Apples fell from the sky! But with the apples, came at least a thousand Taillow's...

May cried, "Oh, no! AGAIN?"

"This is bad," Ash stated. "I think they're angry."

"Uh-huh," Misty agreed already clinging onto Ash's free shoulders, which he didn't mind at all. No, not at all...

"It almost looks like there about to attack," Max said.

"They got there fruit back. So what's the problem?" May asked.

"I think they might be upset because we might be in the middle of there territory," Ash stated.

"In that case," Max added, "they might be mad because we were going to eat some of there fruit!"

"What should we do?" Misty asked.

"Well I guess we could try apologising," Ash offered.

"TAILLOW!" the Taillow with chocolate on it's mouth ordered, obviously meaning, 'ATTACK!'

Ash got in front of the three protectively; Misty still holding onto his shoulders.

"Ash can't you do something?" May asked/yelled.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Pika... CHU!"

And one by one they fell the ground.

Misty let go of her death-grip.

"Whoa that was to close," May said.

"Lucky for us that electric attacks are so effective against flying Pokemon," Max added.

"That will keep them down for a while," Ash said hopefully.

Then the Taillow started to rise.

They all screamed.

"Maybe not!" Ash admitted.

"Do you think we woke them up?" May asked.

Max said, "But how could they have recovered so quickly?"

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt 'em!"

Misty grabbed onto Ash and buried her face into his shoulders. "ASH!" She screamed.

"Pika... CHU"

But they lived on.

"It didn't affect them," Ash said.

"But how is that possible. Pikachu's scored a direct hit."

"Remember what the Pokedex said?" Misty asked. "Taillow are fierce and they won't back down, no matter how strong the opponent."

* * *

"Those Taillow are fantasico," Jessie said from inside the bushes. "Aren't they."

"Bold and courageous. Just like us," James observed.

"And they have a knack for locating chocolate cookies," Meowth added.

"Just think of the power we'd have if the Taillow were on our side," Jessie told them.

"Catching Pikachu would be easy with a flock of them."

"It would be a feta in our cat!" Meowth added. **(AN: I don't know if I heard him correctly)**

"Wabbuffett!"

* * *

"Pika... CHU!"

It shocked the Taillow with the chocolate beak.

"Taillow!"

"You know," May said, "I bet that ones the leader."

Max said, "Well the chocolate on it's beak also means it's the one that started this!"

"TAILLOW!" It screamed diving down to use peck.

"Watch out Pikachu!" Ash called.

The mouse dodged it just in time, but when it dived the second time, Pikachu wasn't so lucky.

"Thunder Bolt now!" Ash ordered.

But the Taillow lived on.

"No way!" Ash said.

"Unbelieveable!" Max admitted.

"They're closing in on us Max!" May said.

"We're gonna die!" Misty said, burying her face into Ash's shoulder again.

"Nothing seems to work," Ash said, ignoring Misty's comment.

When all the Taillow dived down together, Misty clung to Ash. Ash spread his arms out protectively, while the siblings hugged each other behind him.

Then someone called from behind them, "Forretress explosion!"

"That reminds me of Brock's Forretress," Misty mumbled.

Then Boom! All the Taillow fled from the scene.

Out of the smoke a dark figure appeared.

Misty gasped. "It is Brock's Forretress!"

"Hey it's Brock," Ash said surprised.

"This is Brock?" the two youngest ones asked.

Brock turned a smiled. "Mm-hmm."

AN: Oh I just figured out something! The pokemon from chapter 9 A Ruin With a View Part 2 was a HOUNDOUR! Yay! That took forevaer to figure out! REVIEW!


	13. You Never Can Taillow Part 2

AN: Hey peoplz schools starting up again. So that's why I can't update as much anymore! That's why I'm such a slowbro now!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hi Officer Jenny!

Jenny: Hey.

Me: My mom's name is Jenny, but she spells it Jenni.

Jenny: Cool.

Jenni: Hey Scouti.

Me: MOM?

Jenni: Yeah, it's me. GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!

Me: But I did that yesterday.

Jenni: GO! And no you don't own Pokemon.

Me: Aww...

**Misty Stays**

Episode 279 You Never Can Taillow

(Part 2)

"Well be safer outside of the forest," Brock who had offically took Ash out of 'the leader' contest informed.

"Thanks Brock," Ash said. "We were lucky that you came by."

"No kidding," Misty muttered. "If you hadn't shown up then Ash would've killed us by now."

Ash nodded then he realized what he said, "Hey!"

"Well you should really thank Forretress," Brock said. Brock kneeled down and spoke again, "It's good to see you again Pikachu."

"Pika, pika!"

"Looks like you got hurt a little bit, huh?"

Brock dug into his backpack and got out some healing spray. "Here."

He sprayed it on Pikachu's arm.

Pikachu cryed out his name and started blowing on his arm.

Ash laughed at his Pokemon. "So Brock what are you doing out here? I thought you were going to go home."

"I did go home. And it everything's fine. So I desided to come back out. Then professor Birch told me you were heading to Rustboro City and I decided to come out here and see if I could find ya."

"Hey does that mean we're going to travel together again?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Brock said.

They shook hands in agreement.

"Best news I've heard all day."

"Yes!" Misty said. "This is gonna be great."

"Let me introduce you to my new friends," Ash told him. "This is May and her brother Max from Petalburg City."

"This is my friend Brock," he then told the yungest ones. "He's training to become the worlds best pokemon breeder."

"Hi there," May said.

"Hey Brock," Max said. "Nice to meet you. It's cool being a Breeder, huh?"

"Yeah, but I've still got a lot to learn though, but hi."

"When I meet Brock he was the Gym Leader of Pewter City."

"Wow," Max breathed. "You were?"

"Hey our dad's a Gym Leader too," May said.

"May and Max's father is the Gym Leader in Petalburg City," Misty informed.

"I bet you guys want to become Gym Leaders too," Brock guessed.

"Oh, I don't know about that," May told him.

"I don't even have my first Pokemon yet," Max moaned.

Brock kneeled down and placed his right hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry Max. That takes time. It'll happen before you know it."

"Okay," Max replied.

Brock got up and turned to Ash again. "That's why I left most of my Pokemon at home. So my brother could practice."

"That's great Brock." Misty said.

Ash nodded at him. "Cool."

"Your Forretress's eplstion attack was awesome!" Max yelled.

"Is it true..." May trailed off.

"Hmm?" Brock asked.

"What Asb told us about you? That your a really good cook?" she concluded.

Brock nodded.

"Then how about a little sample?" May concluded with a little to much enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's have some lunch," Brock agreed.

Brock screamed when he open a bag reveiling an empty sack. "AHH! They're gone! There were four sandwiches in my backpack!"

May screamed, "No!"

"Brock is it possible that you ate them already?" Max asked.

"No, but I was just about to eat them when I heard the thunder bolt and ran to see if it was Pikachu," the oldest one answered.

"So," Ash concluded, "they dissapeared during the battle."

"I'm starving," Misty pouted.

"Then the other Taillow ate them, probably," May said. "I'm so hungry."

"Taillow do tend to travel in flocks. Then devore what ever they happen to come across," Brock agreed. "As you probably noticed they're also very territorial and pretty aggressive. So Pokemon usally run and hind when ever they here a flock of Taillow coming."

"That explains why we couldn't find any pokemon when we first got to the woods, huh?" Max asked.

"And," Ash added, "why the lock attacked us when we were just trying to get some food out of those trees."

May's stomach than growled.

"Okay," Brock said. "how about I russel up some stew?"

The kids schirped there agreement.

"Pikachu's first," Brock annoced. "How does that sound."

The yellow pokemon cheered.

INVISIBLE LINE!  
"Calling all Taillow," Meowth annoced.

All the taillow's heads turned there attention to the three,

"We come baring gifts," Jessie stated.

James nodded. "Yummy sandwhiches."

"Wabbuffet. Wha!"

Meowth raised his sandwhich higher. "D'are yours to chow down on. But first we have to talk and make a little dealio."

The flock dived down startling the trio. The food fell to the ground and the Taillow devoried it.

"Well you could eat first and den we'll talk," Meowth mummbled.

"Well I still say we should have saved one to eat ourselves..."

"A rumbling tummie is a small price to pay for Pikachu."

Then all the the Taillow turned to them. "Taillow?"

The Taillow started to say there name together talking all at once.

"They're saying they want some more," Meowth explained.

"Do you feather brains think this is a restraunt?" James asked.

"That's fine," Jessie said, her voice filled with confidence. "But fist, you'll have to do a little something for us."

The Taillow all tilted there heads in question. "Taillow?"

INVISIBLE LINE!

"Just a little while longer now, and it'll be ready," Brock said, stirring the stew.

Both May and Ash were staring at the food.

"Guys you're drewling on me," Brock stated.

Misty walked up to Ash. "Come on Ash I'm board let's do something."

Ash looked at her warily. "No thanks Mist."

Misty gave him an evil glare.

"Mist-"

"Oh, Ash are you good at swimming?" Misty asked, putting her best acting face on.

"Yeah..."

"You better be!"

And with those words she pushed Ash into the lake, but instead of him just going like she had planned. Ash grabbed her and she went with him.

_Splash!_

"Ash!" Misty complained, "My cloths!"

Ash just wiggled his eyebrow up and down repeatively. Misty couldn't help, but laugh.

"Calling you silly would be an insult to silly people," she stated.

"Ouch," -Ash brought one of his hands to cover her heart- "That hurt Misty."

"I know," she said jokingly.

Then Ash heard Pikachu say something.

They both looked up to see a Taillow flying in the sky, "Oh, no! It's that same Taillow."

**(AN: What a lame sentence Cart Toon Network... Bravo... *rolls eyes*)**

Ash and Misty swam out of the water. Once they were at shore May asked, "What's it want now?"

The Taillow landed on a rock talking to Pikachu.

Max asked, "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"It's here to fight," Ash stated.

"Yep," Misty agreed.

"How come?" May asked.

"Am I right Pikachu?" Ash asked, ignoring May.

Pikachu nodded his agrement. "Pika."

"Alright we accept!"

"I don't get it," May said. "What's the point?"

Misty rolled her eyes. _Little Ms. Need's attention, _she thought.

Luck for Misty Brock answered. "I guess Taillow just wants to proove it's the best."

They all turned to the Taillow.

"A strong oppment always wants to make a Taillow want to battle," Brock continued. "I'm guessing it wants a clear winner decided in it's battle with Pikachu."

**(AN: Sorry folks were skipping the beginning of the battle today)**

"Here it comes Pal, finish it for good this time. Thunder!" Ash told his Pikachu.

"Pika... CHU!"

The water benief them exploaded, sending the Pokemon flying. Everyone gasped. Some how both the Pokemon manage to land on two separate rocks across from eachother. Both Pokemon were panting.

"Wow it won't back down," May said.

"I feel sorry for the Taillow, maybe if he didn't ack so much like Ash..." Misty trailed off.

"Hey!" Ash said.

"But it's a flying type," Max eplained. "Elcetric attacks should have finished it."

"Taillow! Tayyyyyyy-loe!" he screeched.

"It still wants to battle," Ash said amazed.

"Ash, you should put an end to this battle, before you do anymore damage," Brock explained worried.

"End it? But how Brock?"

"I think you'll have to catch it."

"Uh, okay." -he suddenly looked more confident and nodded- "Yeah!" The Taillow looked like it was about to charg. "Alright, go, pokeball!"

Ash threw the pokeball. The Taillow dissapeared into a flash of red light.

The pokeball started to shake back and forth. The Taillow banging on it, trying to brake free. Then with one final shake the middle glowed, signalling Ash's success.

Ash grabbed the pokeball with his newly caught pokemon.

INVISIBLE LINE!

Ash let out his Taillow. It was panting heavally sweat rolling down his face.

"Poor Taillow," May said. "It's eggsausted from the battle."

"It's okay now, calm down," Ash said soothingly to his newest member.

Misty smiled at his sensitive side._ Now if only he'd show it to me..._

Brock sprayed medicine on the Taillow and it cried out. "A shot of that and rest and you'll be as good as new in no time."

"Oh, Brock I forgot! I haven't showed you my new Pokemon yet."

Misty let out her Mudkip and Haunter. "Brock this is Haunter and Mudkip. Mudkip and Haunter, this isan old friend of ours, Brock."

"Hi there," Brock said.

"Haunter," Haunter said while pulling out his shades.

"Mud, Mud-kip!"

Brock smiled, remember Squirtle himself.

"Well Taillow," Ash started, "how do you feel hitting the rode with our groop?"

Taillow nodded.

"Alright then were glad to have you."

**(AN: OMG I just noticed Ash whipes Taillow's beak with Misty's hankerchief! But I didn't put it in the first few chaps on this fic, so we're pretending she did give it to him at some poit, okay?)**

Ash whiped the Taillow's beak with Misty's hankerchief. Misty, seeing this, smiled.

"Climb on," Ash ordered.

Taillow flew onto Ash's shoulder.

"My names Max, Taillow."

"Nice to meet you," May said hiding behind Brock.

"There is no reason to hide, you know?" Brock pointed out.

"I'm not hiding. I'm introducing myself gradually."

"Sure..." Misty said. "Anyways, that's May and I'm Misty."

"And I'm Brock," Brock added.

"Taillow," Ash said. "You're my very first pokemon here in the Hoenn Region. Yeah! I caught a Taillow!"

"Pi, pikachu!"

"Taillow!"

Suddenly Taillow focused on something behind him.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

The foursome turned around seeing the whole flock of Taillow again.

"That flock again," Max said.

May asked, "Still after us."

"Apparently," Misty mummbled, enoyed.

Ash backed up guessing his bestfriends mood. "Whoa, don't tell me they all want to battle Pikachu."

"It is a possibility," Brock addmitted.

Misty sighed. "That's a lot of battling..."

Ash's Taillow flew up and tried resoning with his Taillow companyons, but to no avail.

"You won't talk 'em out of it Taillow," Meowth shouted.

"Who's that?" May asked.

"Those bad guys again," max said.

"It's Team Rocket!" Brock informed.

Cue evil laughing.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

They sang there themesong **(AN: Sorry feeling lazy)**

James said, "I think you've already met our flock of Taillo? The newest members of the Elete Team Rocket Fighting force."

"No way!" Ash said.

"With the fierce un-beat-ability to continue to battle on no matter how much electric attacks they take!"

"Even though un-beat-ability is not a word," James added.

"Wabbuffet!"

"Now," Jessie said, "listen up Taillow the more you battle the more delicious sandwhiches you get."

"Hold on," Brock said. "You mean the sandwhiches like the ones that were here four hours ago!"

"Well, well," Meowth started, "the biggest twirp has made a come-back."

"You're right," Jessie decided. "Welcome back."

"Well if you came for lunch I'm afraid you're a little late," James informed.

"YES I ALREADY KNOW THAT," Brock exploaded, "THEY WERE MY SANDWHICHES!"

"So what you're trying to say is that they were yours?"

"And a tab to salty, Jessie added to James's obdervation.

"I knew it was you!" Brock continued his rant.

"Give them back!" Ash screamed.

"Yeah," May agreed. "We're starving!"

Max and Misty just looked at the six, amused.

"Oh please!" Jessie said. "If you wanted them so bad you should've written your name on your luchbag."

"Well this is... interesting," Misty said to the young boy while the other continued fighting.

"No kidding," he agreed.

"Taillow take care of Pikachu!" Meowth ordered.

May tried to use Torchic, but failed miserbly.

Then the timer on the stew rang.

"The stew is ready," Brock annoced.

"And I'm ready to eat it!" May told them.

Our heroes all went over to the pot completely ignoring Team Rocket.

"Smells good," Max said eager to taste it.

"Looks good too," Misty added.

Then Ash said. "And if I know Brock it taste good."

The Taillow flew to them wanting a bite.

"Hey everybody," Borck said to the pokemon. "Would you like to join us for some lunch."

INVISIBLE LINE!

"So now what?" Meowth asked.

"Now they'll beat us by using our dirty trick."

"Now wait a secound Pikachu hasn't eaten yet," Jessie pointed out.

"We'll attack while it's weak of hunger."

"Another dirty trick!" Meowth agreed.

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt," Ash shouted from behind them.

"Pika... CHU!"

They all screamed.

"I'm sorry about that team Rocket," Ash amitted. "But this time your the ones to late. Pikachu already ate Brock's Pokemon food."

"Come and eat Ash," Misty said.

Ash smiled and walked over. "Hmm." He nodded and sat down next to the firey red-head.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they heard in the distants.

"Thank you Brock!" The yougers ones said to there groops leader.

"That was great," Max complimented. "That was really good stew."

"Ash wasn't kidding your an awesme cook."

"And your always mangaging to surprise me. Even after eating your respiecs so many times," Misty added after May's complement.

"Yep," Ash agreed. "I told you he's a good guy to have around."

"Yeah 'cause if Ash was leading we'd be dead by now," Misty informed.

Ash glared at her playfully.

"Well the two of you have an appetite almost as big as Ash's," Brock told the yougest two. Then added, "Which makes cooking even more fun.

Then the Taillow flew up.

"Are the Taillow leaving?" May asked.

"Maybe they've eaten all the food in the area so they have to move on," Ash answered.

Ash's Taillow said Goodbye to his friends.

Then all the other Taillow flew off.

"There they go," Ash said.

"Yep," Brock agreed.

"Goodbye," Misty said.

"Time for us to get moving too. Let's head out to Rustboro City!"

The yougers ones cheered cheered including Misty.

"Great, but first we do the dishes," Brock informed.

The younger ones all groaned, including Misty.

Reunited with his old friend Brock Ash catches his first pokemon in the Hoenn region. And with that the groop pushes on looking forward to more new friend and new adventures on the rode ahead.

**AN:** Okay just so were clear Misty's Mudkip is a GIRL. Misty's Haunter is a BOY. Sorry if I got them mixed up in earlier chaps. It's hard to get them right all the time. And can anyone tell me if Ash's Taillow is a he or a she? 'Cause I'd rather not call him/her an 'it.'


	14. That's Just the Way We Roll Part 1

**AN:** YAY I'VE GOT OVER !00 (100) REVIEWS! *does happy dance* Okay so this is gonna be a little different. Instead of doing a real episode I'm gonna make one up! 'Cause the next episode I have to do I don't like. So keep your hats on lady's and gentleman. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. Thank you You Know Who D for letting me use the theme-song you showed me in your review.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN POKEMON! FINE! I ADMIT IT! THROW ME IN JAIL ALREADY! BROCK WHERE'S MY COOKIES? Tear.

**Misty Stays**

Episode 280 That's Just the Way We Roll

Part 1

Ash and friends continue there journy to Rustboro city. Misty and Ash are caught bickering again. What could happen?

"Oh come on Ash. We need to train! Do you want to loose another Gym battle?" Misty asked.

"Maaay-be," he said in a way that made Misty look at him as if he'd gone insane.

"You are living proof that man can live without a brain!" she announced.

"So true," May agreed.

"Is not!" Ash argued.

"Is too," both the girls replied.

"Is Not."

"Is Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Ugh! What ever," Misty moaned. "You still need to do some traing though!"

"I'll battle him," some one cut in from behind the bickering teens.

They all turned around to look at the stranger.

"Hello, names Arnie. What's yours?"

Pokemon Theme Song:

(Sing to first season)

If you wanna be the very best,

like no one ever was,

to write this is your true test,

to proof-read is your cause

You will travel across the web Googling far and wide

Writing fanfic to understand the writer that's inside

Fanfiction!

Gotta write 'em all

It's you and me you know it's your destiny

Fanfiction!

Ooooh, you are my beta in a word doc you begin

Fanfiction!

Gotta write 'em all

Your hearts so true

Your courage will pull you through

You write please and I'll review

FAAAAANFICTION!

Gotta write 'em all! Gotta write 'em all!

Fanfiction!

Episode 280 That's Just the Way We Roll

(Revised)

"This will be a one on one battle, no substitutions. Let's go!" Brock said, being the referee.

"Let's go Medicham!" Arnie called.

"Come on Pikachu, let's win this!"

_"**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks," **_Arnie's red Pokedex informed. His Ivy colored eyes gleamed at the challenge.

"Pikachu go ahead and use Volt Tackle," Ash ordered.

"Okay Medicham dodge that and use your confusion attack!" Arnie told him.

Arnie had short hair with bangs that slid to the right side of his for-head. He was smiling crookedly. And he wore slim skinny jeans and black sneakers. Arnie's grey T-shirt read, "She's Into Me." With a yellow arrow under the word 'she' and over the words 'into me.' pointing to the right. **(AN: Picture of shirt on profile)**

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled when us yellow Pokemon fell to the ground with the attack.

He ran to his Pokemon. "Pikachu, Pikachu? Are you okay?"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Pika... CHU!"

Medicham fell to the ground with X's in his eyes.

"Medicham is unable to battle. Pikachu wins," Brock declared.

"Medicham return." Arnie said the pokemon disappeared into red light. "You did great have an nice rest." -he turned to Ash- "Wow that Pikachu of yours sure is strong."

Ash laughed. "Uh, yeah, so was you Medich-"

"ARNIE! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WON'T LIVE TILL TUESDAY!"

"Oopps. Gotta run, see ya later Ash!"

"Uh, later."

"Where'd he go?" A girl with light brown, super short clipped hair asked turning to the three **(AN: Has hairstyle close to Alice's in Twilight)**. She had on a black on white shirt that read, 'I'm kind of a big deal' and dark blue pre-ripped shorts (**AN: Picture of shirt and shorts on profile).** She had black flip-flops on and burgady colored glasses that complemented here face's shape. "Okay, I know that I'm fun to look at, but can you please stop gawking at me! I don't even know you people! Ugh, Where's Arnie?"

"Oh, uh, he went that way," Ash said pointing.

"Thanks!" she called running towards the direction Ash had pointed out.

"That was weird," Ash muttered when the girl disappeared.

"I hope she finds Arnie," Misty said.

"From how he responded from her yelling at him, it looks like he's in a lot of trouble," Brock observed.

"Yeah," Max and May said together.

* * *

"Arnie, what were you thinking? There's a lot of dangerous Pokemon out there!"

"Well I'm sorry I am super hyper!" Arnie said sarcastically.

"You should be."

Arnie sighed. "Hannah, do we really have to talk about this?"

Hanah placed her hands on her hips. "Uh, yeah. We do, actually."

"Oh, come on sis, lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when you calm down," she retorted.

Arnie changed the subject. "So, we better be heading to Rustboro City before Aunt Madison decides to kill us, huh?"

Hannah nodded her agreement, "Let's go."

* * *

"Ash, you may have battled one trainer, but come on! You won with one attack and that's not very productive."

"Is too, Now I'm twice as smart."

"Isn't that too much for your little brain to handle. Oh no Ash! You aren't going to explode are you? EVERYONE DUNK AND COVER!"

"Ha, ha, Misty. Real funny."

"What? I wasn't joking. I was serous," Misty defended.

Ash raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, uh-huh."

"What was I even yelling at you about?" Misty pondered. "Your trying to distract me aren't you! Well that isn't going to work Ash Kectum! You need to train!"

Ash sighed, "Misty, if I battle you will you just give it a rest?"

"Maaay-be," she joked.

"Misty..." he warned.

Misty groaned. "Fine! Have it your way."

* * *

"Mudkip go!"

"Go ahead Taillow."

"Ash your going to have Taillow's first Pokemon battle against me? I'm flattered."

Ash just shrugged in response. "Well it's Mudkip's first time too. Taillow use Quick Attack!"

"Wow, look at the Twurps go," Jessie absorbed.

"That Mudkip looks like gold," James commented.

Meowth jumped in, "Then we should capture 'em and the boss will be so proud. I can see it now! Imagine the boss want'n to take soothing shower after a hard day at work, but 'den he figures out that the pluming isn't doing it's job. But have no fear, Mudkip comes in to save the day. Filling the tub, with hot water, and den he'll say, 'Thanks to Meowth and friends I can now take a hot bath, I'll have to give them some more money for this great save.'."

Then they all yelled, "Meowth and friends saved the day!"

**(AN: LOL, I have a lame plot for Team Rocket! Oh no, I suck more than the accual righters do!)**

INVISIBLE LINE!

"Arnie, put on your Rollerblades. There's a path now," Hannah ordered her younger brother.

Arnie took of his back pack** (AN: Picture on Profile) **and dug out a black pair of Rollerblades he strapped them on. Hannah took off her backpack **(AN: Picture on Profile)** and put on her red ones **(AN: Picture on Profile). **

"Ready?" she asked.

Arnie nodded. "Ready."

* * *

"Now Mudkip you water gone!"

"Taillow dodge it!"

The water gun missed and ran threw the forest. Then you heard screaming.

"Uh, guys, did you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Misty answered. "Let's check it out."

They started running towards to where they heard the noise.

* * *

"AHH!" Hannah screamed. "I'm all wet! My Rollerblades! I'm going to kill who did this."

"Hannah, calm down," Arnie said. "Your just a little wet."

"Says the one the water didn't hit," Hannah retorted.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "Are you guys okay?"

"Well I'm just peachy, considering that I'm soaking wet!"

"Oh, sorry about that..." Misty mumbled.

"It was you! I want a battle right now!" Hannah ordered.

Arnie groaned. "Well I guess we could take a brake."

Brock waved. "Hey Arnie."

"Hi."

"Who's that, your girlfriend?"

If Arnie was drinking water, he would've spewed all over Brock. "EWWWWWWWW! NO WAY! SHE'S MY PERVERTED OLDER SISTER! SHE'S 16 AND I'M 12! THAT'S SO GROSS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT? PLUS SHE'S SO UGLY! EWW! EWW! EWW!"

He gagged some more.

Hannah didn't here Brock's question, looked at him curiously. She gave her signature "Amused look". Hannah rose both her eyebrows, widened her eyes and tilted her head to the right side. "Yeah, I'm his sis."

"Well you're very beautiful."

Arnie gagged. "Yeah, in Alain Land. She's crazy."

"Crazy Cool," she retorted. "Yeah, that's right, I went there. Hannah Janine Page is Crazy Cool!" (AN: Janine is Pronounced Ja-neen)

"Are you sure you're not 'Crazy Wet'?"

Hannah glared at her younger brother. "You would say that..." She turned to the others. "Hello my name is Hannah, and this is my little brother Arnie."

"Hi, my name is Brock, and these are my friends, Ash, Misty, May, and Max."

"Hi," they all said.

"Okay, Misty want to battle?"

"Sure."

**AN: **SO who should win the battle? o.0 REVIEW!


	15. That's Just the Way We Roll Part 2

AN: Hello? Is anyone there? o.0

Disclaimer:

Arnie: SO is it my turn to do the disclaimer?

Me: No!

Arnie: Is it now?

Me: No.

Arnie: How 'bout now?

Me: Ugh, your hopeless. Just say it already! The suspense is killing me. o'o

Arnie: Scouti doesn't own Pokemon! Ha, in your face Scouti!

Me: HEY I AM TOTALLY BETTER AT WRITING THEN THOSE, THOSE... **shivers** _people.(_no offence)

Arnie: Maaay-be, maaaybe, not!

Me: HEY THAT"S ASH'S AND MISTY'S LINES!

Arnie: So?

Me: **fumes**

**Misty Stays**

Episode 280 That's Just The Way We Roll

(Part 2)

To Arnstein, who will always be there for me

"Alright, alright, calm down. We'll have you to do a battle later, but right now, it's time for dinner!" Brock exclaimed wearing an apron and holding a pan.

Misty sighed. "Fine."

Misty said while watching him cook.

"So..." Misty said.

"So..." Ash replied.

Misty rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Ash." Misty whined.

"Misty," Ash whined back.

Now we leave the hopeless couple to see what May and Arnie are up to

"So Arnie what types of pokemon you have? That Confusion attack was awesome."

Arnie looked at her shyly. "I have a sceptile, metang, wailmer, medicham, and a blaziken."

"All I have is a Torchic."

Arnie smiled. "That's okay, there are tons of pokemon, I'm sure you'll catch plenty."

May smiled happily at him.

"What's your favorite color?" Arnie randomly asked.

"Green," May said without thinking. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Why green?"

"Um, just because..."

Arnie rose an eyebrow.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ May thought to herself. _Why did I tell him green? His stupid Emerald eyes are getting to me. _

Arnie smirked like he knew what she was thinking_. _"Are you talking to yourself?"

May blushed. "N-no?"

Arnie smirked more. "Uh-huh, sure."

"Time for dinner!" Brock called.

They ate soup.

After lunch Hannah and Misty were getting ready for there battle.

"This will be a one on one battle, no substitutions," Brock explained.

"Go Cloe!" Hannah called.

**Pokedex: Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad inhabit peaceful wetlands, like lakes and ponds. **

"Go Starmie!"

"Oh my gosh! That's the cutest pokemon I've ever seen!"

"No way!" Hannah disagreed. "Yours is way cuter!"

"Starmie use Water Gun!"

"Clo you use Water Gun to!"

_SPLASH!_

"Okay now Starmie use Tackle!"

"Dodge it and use Bubble Beam Cloe."

"Wow, your sisters good," May told Arnie when his sisters Pokemon hit Starmie with a direct hit.

"Eh, she's a'ight, but I'm better," Arnie said smugly.

"Oh you think so?" May said smirking, punching him playfully as if she had known him her whole life. "'Cause I seem to recal Ash whipping your butt."

"Oh, I know so," Arnie said cockily back. "Ash just got lucky."

May scoffed. "You wish."

"Wanna bet? I think I could beat your Torchic up."

"No... no, no bet," May replied glumly.

"So your scared?"

"No! I'm not scared."

"So are."

"So not."

"Yeah right," Arnie replied sarcastically.

"I've never had my first battle," May mumbled so fast Arnie couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I've never had my first battle," she mumbled.

"What are you saying?"

"I'VE NEVER HAD MY FIRST BATTLE!"

Arnie smirked. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't believe it."

May said something at came out like a "Hmp.." and crossed her arms turning away from the boy.

"Oh, come on, May."

May didn't turn towards him.

"Cloe use Zen Headbutt you can do it!" Hannah cheered on. "Win this for me. I know you can win. You can do anything Clo."

And with that Cloe hit Starmie with a powerful attack.

They waited.

And waited.

And they waited.

Then Starmie fell to the ground with a big huff.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Hannah wins!"

"Return Cloe. You were better than ever."

"Starmie return. That was great, you deserve a long rest."

Hannah and Misty walked towards each other.

Hannah held out her hand. "You did great Misty. Thank you for the wonderful battle."

Misty took her hand. "That was an awesome battle and you were awesome."

"Wow," May said amazed. "Misty isn't mad that she lost."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, that is unusual."

"Sometimes a battle can bring new friends ships," Brock advised.

"May?"

May was silent.

"Oh come on! Talk to me!" Arnie whined.

May smirked but Arnie didn't see.

"Maaaaayy" Arnie siad so it sounded like it had two syllables. "Fine! I'm sorry I made fun of you because you never had your first battle."

"Really?" May asked.

"Really," Arnie told.

Then May looked down and noticed Arnie's arrow on his shirt pointed to her.

"So not!" she said taking a step back.

"Sure you're not."

May started blushing. "No I'm not!"

"You are totally into me," Arnie sang.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Hey Brock," Arnie said changing the subject. "My sister and I are heading to Rustboro city to visit our Aunt."

"It just so happens to be that we are going to Rustboro City too."

"Cool!" Hannah said. "Can we come?"

"That's okay with me. Ash?" Brock asked.

"Sure. Misty?"

"Yeah. Hannah could be like the sister I wish I had."

Max said, "Yeah, okay."

Everyone looked at May. She was red, flustered, and feeling a bit sick. "Eh, fine. The runt can come."

"Hey!" Arnie said defensively.

"Well do you wan to see the rest of my Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Sure," Hannah said.

"Come on out everybody!" Misty called.

Haunter, Mudkip, and Politoed appeared.

"Oh my gosh they are adorable!" Hannah gushed. "Is it possible to touch... him?"

"Who Haunter? Yeah, if he's not afraid or pulling pranks."

Hannah hesatently held ut her had stoking it's purple fur.

"This is unreal," she said in an astonished voice.

Just then the piercing laugh of Jessie filled the air.

"Prepare for undeniable trouble."

"And make that unrealistically painful double."

"To denouce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of life."

"Surrender now you little turps or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

They had a big red glove that they used to snatch Misty's Mudkip.

"Mudkip!" Misty screamed.

"Mudkip! Mud!"

"Go Marty!" Hannah called out.

"Azuuu!"

A Azumarill came out of the ball.

"Okay Marty use Tackle on the giant red hand!"

The glove smashed into bits.

"Okay Arnie your turn!" Hannah told her younger brother.

"Come on out Metang! Use Bullet Punch!" Arnie ordered.

"AHHH! Team Rockets Blasting off again!"

Now with the siblings joining up with our hero's there will be new adventures, Exciting challenged. And much, much more to come.

AN: Lol! Now it's like: **Team** **Arnie** _or_ **Team** **Drew**! FIGHT 'TILL THE DEATH!

Arnie: SHE'S MINE *Takes out sword*

Drew: No way! I saw her first! *draws sword*

Arnie: Um.. You haven't even met her yet.

Drew: But I will, and you have to visit your Aunt.

Arnie: Or will I?


	16. A Poached Ego! Part 1

AN: BROCK I WANT A COOKIE!

Brock: **sweat drops** Of coarse Lady Scouti... **is scared of her**

Me: GO NOW!

Brock: Yes. Yes. **runs out of room**

Me: Jeg eier ikke Pokemon. Wow, it was easier saying I didn't own... Pokemon **shivers** in Norwegian

**Misty Stays**

Episode 281 A Poached Ego!

(Part 1)

Ash and friends continue there journey to Rustboro City, where Ash and Misty will attempt to win a badge, but for now, our hero's march happily along. Well, most of them.

"I'm not happy!" May complained.

"Oh, come on May, we just finished taking a brake."

"I wouldn't call that a brake," she said sinking to the floor.

"Look there's a pokemon center just ahead," Max shouted.

Brock's closed eyes gleamed.

"There is? Really?" May asked jumping up.

"In that case May," Brock said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go then."

"Let go," she said.

Arn hit Brock in the head, leaving a red bruise. "She said let go!"

"Owe!" Brock screeched.

Arnie looked down at her worriedly, taking the hand Brock had strangled. She didn't protest.

"Can you make it for a couple more minutes?" he asked sweetly.

She nodded.

"What's that?" Hannah asked. "There's something weird sticking out of this tree."

"Yeah your right," Brock said.

What was there looked like an arrow strapped across the tree.

Hannah poked the tip. "Owe. It's sharp." She noticed blood tricked down her finger. "Very sharp."

They looked around and noticed how the trees looked like there bark had been peeled off.

"Oh, poor trees!" Hannah screamed. Being the tree hugger she was, she went up and hugged one. "Someone evil had to have done this. Poor tree."

"Maybe it was a Pokemon Battle," Max suggested.

"Some evil Pokemon," Hannah said.

Arnie rolled his eyes. "Hannah, this type of thing happens all the time. It was probably an accident."

Hannah eyes narrowed. "A big accident. And sence when did May become your girlfriend?"

Arn stopped holding her hand blushing, May was blushing to for the matter.

"He's/She's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" They yelled together.

Hannah winked. "''S kay if ya are. You to look cute together."

They faces turned at deeper red.

Finaly May screeched. "I'M NOT INTO HIM!"

And crossed her arms pouting.

Pokemon Theme Song:

A kid from Pallet Town

With a brand new world to see

I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me

there's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advanced so far and there's still more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Pokemon Advanced (I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Give me just one chance

And the Victor will decide

If there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon!

"Hello!" Ash called.

"Hello, welcome to my Poke center," nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy-" Brock called, but didn't get to finish because, he was pushed out of the way by May.

"Hey there," May greeted. "Did they transfer you from Oldale Town Nurse Joy?"

"Huh?" Nurse Joy asked.

"May, remember? You really, helped us back at the Pokemon Center back there."

"Well I don't know how that's possible since I've never seen any of you before."

"Never?" May gasped. "But your Nurse Joy, right?"

"Right," she said, "but the nurse you know from Oldale town is my sister."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart."

"So not fair," Brock whined in a ball, "I didn't even get a chance to talk to her this time."

'Hey May look," Max ordered.

"Huh?" she asked. "What Max?"

"Check it out," he said handing her a photo album.

May gasped. "A bunch of Nurse Joy's"

"Every Pokemon Center in the country is run by a Nurse Joy. And they all look exactly a like."

"Please," Brock said, "you're so nieve. Nurse joys uniqueness is easy seen." Brock captured Nurse Joy's hands in his. "It's completely obivious. I can see the difference," he paused. "You're bangs are a millimeter longer."

Nurse Joy sweat-dropped.

Arnie made a coo-coo signed while whistling coo-coo, coo-coo behind Brock's back. May laughed.

"Awesome," Ash said. "Brock you're amazing."

Misty sighed. "Don't encourage him!"

"You're something else," Max said.

"He's something else, alright." May's tone made it clear that it wasn't a complement.

"I have no say in this," Hannah said, not wanting to hurt Brock's feelings.

"Nurse Joy!" Officer Jenny called.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Brock yelled, getting right into her face.

"Well hello there," Brock said, "I see that your eyelashes are one tenth of an inch longer than any other Jenny's."

"They are?" she asked. "Oh they are!"

Hannah laughed. "And when do he have time to measure all the other Jenny's eye lashes?"

"No one will ever know," Misty said.

"Don't tell me," May said. "There are a bunch of other officer Jenny's too."

"Yep, you got it," Max said holding up the album.

"But I can tell the difference and I can show you how."

"Please don't," Misty said.

"Anyway," Officer Jenny said passing Brock, who looked shocked. "Nurse Joy, I need to find out if any injured pokemon have come into your center lately."

"Why no," the pink haired lady said. "Why do you ask?"

"It has been posted that a poacher has been poaching in this area?"

"A poacher?" everyone else said in alarm.

"Based on his methods I would guess that it is this pokemon poacher, Pokemon Poacher Rico. He thinks nothing about Pokemon inorder to catch them"

"He killed the trees!" Hannah growled.

"Look what we found," Ash said, holding the pointy thing that Hannah pricked her finger on.

"Oh know, it's part of a catcher that is commonly used by poachers. Where'd you find it," Officer Jenny asked.

"In the woods while we were walking here."

"You've got to show me where!"

INVISIBLE LINE!

"So," Jessie said, "the turps made a stop to the Pokemon Center. Good."

James turned to Jessie. "So now it's time to set a trap right?"

"What kind?" she asked.

"How 'bout are try and true pitball," James suggested.

"No! Can't we be more original?" Meowth said.

"So you've got a better idea?" Jessie asked.

"Look, we're trying to climb the cooperate latter. So, we have d'arethore, we have to start thinking of more creative and inspiring things than digging holes.."

Meowth screamed when he slipped and started rolling down a dirt hill.

He heard something that sounded like a Ekans, all he saw was a camouflage blanket that was clearly hiding something.

"Hey 'dats weird," he said. "Somethings inside of 'dare."

His claws pulled the sheet down.

"Ekans," Meowth said. "A cage full of 'em."

"What are you guys doing in there?" Meowth asked. "What you're telling me you were captured by some poachers? Hey, I'm gonna get 'cha's out."

And the cage electrocuted him. "Man that hurt."

"Hey Meowth," Jessie and James called.

"Here we come. Stand by," Jessie said.

"Pokemon express," James added.

* * *

"Oh I get it," Jessie said.

"These Ekans were captured by some lowly poachers," James said.

Meowth added, "And they've been zapped pretty badly from the electricity in that cage."

"Of all the amiture-ish poaching antics," Jessie pouted out. "What kind of idiots would injure there own Pokemon?"

"Sickening and if that's not bad enough, they leave the cage right here in the open."

"We could take these Ekans for ourselves."

"I like your thinking," Jessie admitted.

"Yes," James agreed. "Our first catch in the Hoenn Region without even braking a sweat."

"So Arbock use acid!" Jessie said, but Arbok didn't move. "Hey, Arbok, what has gotten into you?"

Arbok started crying. "Chawwk."

"I know what," James said.

Meowth continued with, "Arbok used to be an Ekans before in involved."

James said, "And it doesn't want them to be hurt any worse."

"Oh Arbok, we won't harm a scale on your friends slippery head," Jessie said, "I promise."

"Chawwk?"

"Cross my heart on my Team Rocket Honor."

"Chwaaa!"

"Jess what honor?" James asked.

"Yeah," Meowth agreed. "what do you got up that sleeve anyway?"

"We're sitting on an Ekans gold mind. We'll create the biggest, baddest, Ekans, Army this world has ever seen."

"But they'll have to eat."

"These guys will brake the bank," Meowth said worriedly.

"You two will just have to cut back on a few meals."

James and Meowth screamed. "Whaaa?"

"Wabbuffet!"  
"Now Arbok acid!"

But the acid just slid off.

The trio gasped.

Meowth yelled, "It didn't do a t'ing!"

"So watch and learn! Wheezing use sludge attack now!"

"Wheezing!"

Then a Farrow swooped down and hit wheezing.

They could see a car pulling up, he pulled over, and got out. "Alright you clowns who do you think you are messing with my property."

AN: So what you think? TEAM ARNIE OR TEAM DREW? Seriously, I'm not writing as much because I think it's getting boring for all of ya. SO REVIEW! :/


	17. A Poached Ego! Part 2

**AN: **Hello people. Thank you for your reviews. I want to show you my appreciation.

To thedarkpokemaster: How do you make a poll? It sounds like a good idea. :D

**To Loller: **What ever you say, Loller, What ever you say (meaning that you still like reading this). I'm doing good, How 'bout you? **(AN: Is he the only person who cares about how I'm doing, sheesh people)** Sorry about the mistakes. Doesn't help that I'm dyslexic and all. I'm just proving to the world that I can write! Yay me! Why'd you look down? You ashamed of liking my story. Ouch, my feelings! Peace! ;)

**To Dragonfire97 : **Haha, mini-war that'd be fun to write about. :p

**To Geny35: **You're undecided? 0.o That's cool. Just means you won't be mad about which side I take. And I don't mind the bashing of characters.

**To Thedarkpokemaster: **How do I make a poll?

**Disclaimer:** GuES WhaTeRZ! I Don'T OwN pokeMoN! You doN't BelieVE mE? Go CHEck foR yErselveS! ;)))

**Conscience:** (Can't you tell she's extra hyper?)

**Me: **WHO SAID THAT?

**Conscience:** (It is your conscience, obey me!)

**Me:** Oookeyyy... My what a big imagination **I** have.

**Misty Stays**

Episode 281 A Poached Ego!

(Part 2)

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said. "Finders keepers loser's weepers."

"Where Team Rocket, so make it double, jeepers creepers." **(AN: haha, he said creeper. Sorry, go on)**

"To protect the world from devastation's."

"To unite all people within our nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender those Ekans or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth dat's right!"

"Wabbuffet."

"Let's try this again," the green haired poacher stated. "What do you think you're doing with my Pokemon?"

"Stealing them of course," Jessie said, her arms crossed.

"We're creating the worlds largest Ekans army," James added.

"Weezing," James Weezing said.

"Huh," the poacher, Rico, said. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Inside the cage attached to his truck was a bazillion Koffing.

Team Rocket gasped.

"He's also got a cage full of Koffing!" Meowth said stating the obvious.

"I'm Rico," he said. "I'm a Pokemon Hunter. For my clients wishes, I'm poaching as many Pokemon as I can. "

"You're off on a good start, Rico," James said, being the nicest of the three. **(AN: Ahh, James you just got to love him.)**

Meowth said, "So That's why you caught Ekan's and Koffing."

"And you come waltzing in, trying to poach from a poacher," Rico said in disbelief. "I'll take it easy on you jokers. Just give me your Arbok and Weezing and I'll let you go in one piece."

"You want our Pokemon?" James asked.

"That's what I said. There's an extra bonus for me for every involved Pokemon I catch."

"Catch them elsewhere. Arbok and I have been together to long for me to give it to you buster!"

"And Weezing and I are like brothers."

"Fine," Rico said, "So be it. Then I guess that I'll being stealing them."

"Yeah? That chance," Jessie snorted.

"Just try it," James challenged.

"Now it's you not know what you're dealing with," Meowth said.

Weezing and Arbock voiced there agreement.

"Ferrow go. Agility," Rico ordered.

"Poison sting arbok."

"Weezing sludge attack."

"Dodge and use Fury."

It was a direct hit. The Pokemon flew backwards and slammed into the Trio.

"Owe..." Meowth said. "What happened?"

"Now Ferrow Drill Fang."

"Arbok Wrap Attack now!"

Arbok's tail wrapped around Ferrow's beak.

"Ferrow return."

"Hey that's not fair" Meowth complained.

"Go Pupitar!"

The Puptitar made a sand storm.

The trio screamed. "Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!"

Ding!

"Pupitar."

"Huh," Rico said. "Those Pokemon were so weak they were not even woarth catching."

* * *

"We found it right here," Hannah announced.

"Poachers use catcher nets to marbleize Pokemon before they can catch them," Jenny explained.

"I wonder if it hurts them," Ash pondered.

"Hey look at that!" Max said. "Tire tracks."

"The poachers must be tracking by cars. They look fresh," Jenny said.  
"They can't be that far from here," Brock said.

"We'll search from the sky," Ash suddenly decided.

"Pika."

* * *

"Owe, my asking tale!" Meowth griped. "'dares nothing more painful than landing on your tale bone."

"I really hate men like that. I'm gonna I tare him and his over grown ego limb from limb!"

"If he was a real tough guy he wouldn't have to hide behind his Pupitar!" James exclaimed. "This calls for a classic Team Rocket sting operation.

"Wubba!"

Then a bunch of Beadrill appeared.

"What's going on here?" Jessie asked. "This is not the kind of sting operation we meant."

"We'll show ourselves out!" they yelled.

"Cak, cak. Cacnea!" a Cacnea said in the middle of the road.

"Out of the way you little pin cushion!"

"We're about to become one ourselves," James said.

"Cac!" Cacnea said. "Cacnea!"

She used Pin Missile.

The Beadrill flew away.

"That was close," Meowth mumbled.

"Cak, cak, naw, cac!"

"Hey it's a Cacnea," Meowth said.

"Thanks," James said. "You really saved our skin."

"I think we head that Poacher off now and get those Ekans and Koffing."

"Head him off where Jess? He's gone by now."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Arbok," Jessie Arbok's said putting his head to the ground. "Arbok."

"What is it doing Meowth?"

"Arbok's picking the sound waves in the earth to pick out where the Poacher's gone."

"Well," was all Jessie said, looking impressed.

"Oh yes," James said. "We've never properly thanked you." James reached into his coat and grabbed out some cookies. "A token to are gratitude,"

"Cacnea!"

"Chok, chok."

"Hey Arbok said he just heard a car."

"Good," Jessie said. "I'm sure it's that poacher."

"Toodeloo," James said

"Cacnea."

* * *

"Taillow!" Ash's Taillow said seeing Nico's truck. "Taillow."

"Taillow did you see the Poacher yet?" Ash asked.

Officer Jenny said, "Show us to him right away."

* * *

"Huh?" Poacher Rico said when he was the ground rumble.

"Arbok!" Arbok yelled popping out of the ground.

Poacher Rico pulled over and got out of the car. "You must be that same Arbok. You've saved me some trouble. Now don't you move."

"Weezing!"

Was the last thing the Poacher heard before being suffocated by smoke.

"Weezing. Weez. Weezing."

"Hello," Jessie greeted.

"Do you remember us?" James asked.

"You bet," Rico said.

"Now Ferrow blow that SmokeScreen away."

The first thing Rico saw was Meowth being electrocuted by the cage but still trying to open it with his claws.

"How dare you?" Rico asked.

"'Dis electricity is not'in compared to Pikachu's Thunder Bolt Attack's I'm used too."

"Ferrow use Peck Attack on Meowth."

Jessie said. "Go Arbok, Headbutt."

When Arbok hit Ferrow, the Ferrow smacked into the electric cage.

"No! Ferrow!"

"It's shocking isn't it?" Jessie asked, clearly happy.

"You bad Poacher. Too bad you," James said.

Then Meowth got the cage opened. "Alright, guys. Put of the cage quick."

"No you don't," Rico said.

"Arbok," Jessie said.

"Weezing!" James said.

Arbok used Pin Missile and Weezing used Sludge.

"Gawhhhh," Rico said.

Jessie let out her Evil laugh when he dropped his capturing gun.

"You've Poached your last Pokemon Pally," James said.

"And now the Ekan's and Koffing will becoming with us."

"You've done it now," Rico grunted. "I'm so angry. You've let me no choice! Go Pupitar!"

"Pupitar."

"Ahhh," James sort of yelled, when the Pupitar changed colors to white.

"No!" Jessie said.

"It can't be!"

Rico smirked laughing evilly. "Perfect. I knew it was ready to involve."

"Pupitar..." Meowth said.

"Evolved into Tyranitar!" Jessie and James said holding hands and looking into each other eyes.**  
**"Wabbuffet!" Wabbuffet said, and sweat-dropped.

"Wow that's a big one," Meowth said.

"Big deal," Jessie said.

"Now Weezing, SmokeScreen."

"That'll show him. Now run for it!"

The Ekans and Koffing nodded.

"No you don't," Rico said. " Tyranitar use Hyper Beam."

"Glad you decided to stay," Rico said when the blow was finished. "I'll be taking back my Ekans and Koffing. Along with all your Pokemon."

"I know just how to handle men like this," Jessie said.

James said, "Tell me, please."

"Well a Hyper Beam or two would teach him a lesson. Isn't that right Wabbuffet? Wabbuffet go."

"Oh yeah," James said.

"Or better yet Wabbuffet a Thunder Attack," Meowth said.

"Wabbuffet," Wabbuffet said doing a army salute.

"Hyper Beam," Rico ordered.

"Wabbuffet!"

"Ahhhh!" The trio screamed when Wabbuffet was knocked out.

"Wabbuffet?" Jessie asked.

"Looks like it's thunder attack failed."

"That Hyper Beam went so fast he didn't even have a chance to do one," Meowth said.

BOOM!

* * *

"Huh?" Ash asked. "What was that?"

"I bet it was that Poacher," Max said.

"Let's head over in that direction," Brock ordered.

"Right," Jenny said.

* * *

"You fools, this wouldn't have happened if you had handed over your Pokemon in the first place. But now it's too late for that, so I'm going to take those Pokemon, and destroy you."

Jessie and James turned to each other and nodded. They then faced the Pokemon.

"Now Arbok," Jessie said sweetly. "Take your friends and get out of here."

"Right." James nodded. "You too Weezing."

"We know you're strong, but you're no match for Tyranitar."

Arbok and Weezing shook there head no.

"Listen," James said. "You're better safe than sorry. The truth is, we just care to much to let you get captured by someone like him. See?"

"Besides," Jessie continued.. "All those other Koffing and Ekans need you too help them right now."

"Arbok."

"Weezing."

"Now go."

"We're able to take care of ourselves," James said.

"So you'se guys get out of here and never look back," Meowth said.

The Pokemon both protested.

"Why drought this thing out anymore," Jessie said.

"Just leave. Now."

The Pokemon nodded and turned around.

"Idiots," Rico said. "They're not going anywhere. Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!"

"Fury Swipes," Meowth said attacking.

"Try my Fury Swipes," Jessie said.

"Try my Fury Swipes as well," James added.

**(READ THIS AN: So the rest of the episode is Jessie and James getting there butt kicked and Arbok in Wheezing crying. But we'll skip that part since I don't know how to write about that other than what I've already said)**

"Tyranitar return," Rico ordered. "These three are more trouble than they're worth. At least those Pokemon are mine."

"We're not through," James said grabbing the Poacher's leg, Jessie grabbed the other.

"This ain't over yet."

"Well show you," Jessie said. "There's still fight left in us."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, getting out of there grasp.

"No!"

"Come back here," Jessie ordered.

"Big bully," James said.

"Fury swipes," Meowth said.

Then the three past out.

* * *

"Now where did they go?" Rico asked, talking to himself. "When I find them.."

"So you're Rico the Pokemon Hunter," Officer Jenny said. "You are arrested for Pokemon Poaching."

"And for the harming of trees!" Hannah added.

"Is that so officer?" Rico asked, ignoring Hannah's out burst.

"Go Ferrow!"

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!"

The Ferrow went down.

"What? Ferrow no!" Rico said. "Then I'll use Tyranitar."

"Growlithe seize all of his Pokeballs now," Jenny ordered.

"Alright!" Max said when the Growlithe grabbed the poke-balls and his gun.

"Now Rico," Jenny said. "Realise all the Pokemon you caught."

"You're a little late officer," he said. "they all escaped thanks too a bunch of fools."

Everyone gasped.

"Was that the explosion?" Ash asked.

"Then they must have been the people who saved the Pokemon right?" May asked Arnie.

"I hope so," he replied.

"Yeah," Ash said. "With all the bad people like Team Rocket around. It's good to know there are good people too."

* * *

"Oh," James asked. "Do you really think Arbok and Weezing all alright Jessie?"

"I hope so," she answered.

"Don't worry guys," Meowth said. "They're as tough as nails with all the battling with Pikachu right? I know they will be just fine."

"I suppose."

"Right," James said.

"Cacnea."

"Look who it is," Jessie said.

"It's the same Cacnea."

"Have you been following us all this time," asked James.

"Cac," she said holding up the cookies.

"Hey, it's okay, I gave this too you. You should go ahead and eat it."

"Cacnea."

"It's really quit good," James said when the Cacnea held the cookie in her hand.

She ate it. "Cac! Cacnea!"

"Look," Jessie said.

"That Cacnea is kind of cute," Meowth said.

"Cacnea if you like you can come along and travel with us. What do you say?"

Cacnea agreed, jumping into James arms.

He screamed when a triangular needle landed on his cheek.

The goodbye to Arbok and Weezing was difficult for Jessie and James, but now they can experience the joys- and the pain. In a whole new friendship.

**AN:** Yeah, sorry. Not much Ash and Misty or May and Arnie. The episode didn't give me much to work with.


	18. AN

AN: Hey guys. In case you noticed. I did chapter 17 twice. But I didn't. I deleted the author's note in the beginning of the story. I just wanted to let you know, because I realized you weren't able to review the chapter. So can you review it on this author's not. I had no use of posting that chap if you weren't able to review. Cause reviews keep me going. Thank you. Bye.


	19. AN SORRY!

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't another update! But I promise I'll get it done as soon as I can! Anyways, just wanted you too know that I'm on youtube now! I just posted my first video! If you could like, review, and sebscribe, I'd love that! Here's the link: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=FZj72XhD2Wk

PLEASE HELP!


	20. I Can't Continue

AN: I'm sorry, but I can't do this story anymore. My lap top broke and the only way to write is too on the family's computer, but I'd have to watch the next Pokemon episode and dad's patients with noise is a real down low. Sorry if there is any disappointment.

-Hannah


	21. Trees a Crowd P 1

AN: Wow, I'm back….maybe. Depends on mom and dad. But I'm posing this because Arn's birthday is coming soon…. if not already here. So everyone say Happy Birthday to Arnie in your reviews! Happy Birthday Arnie, I hope this story makes you smile.

Disclaimer: I…. don't…. own…. Anything….. BROCK!

**Misty Stays**

Episode 282 Tree's a Crowd

(Part 1)

"Great, we're lost!" Max said. "And if the blame belongs to anyone it's you…"

"Why is it my fault?" May asked appalled.

"I said," Max said, certain, "that we should have taken a right at that fork in the road. But you insisted on going the other way and now we're lost."

"This path looked prettier and it had all those awesome flowers!"

"Wow," Hannah whispered in Arnie's ear. "Of all the girls you could choose you're going to make the girly one to be my sister in law."

"I don't like her!" Arnie whispered back.

May continued, "There's nothing more dreamy than strolling through lovely flowers…"

Hannah snorted when she saw Arnie's face. "Don't like her? You wish."

"Anyway," May said, "who was in charge of the pokenavi? You should have been doing a better job of being our navigator."

"This pokenavi is out of range!" Max argued. "Don't blame me."

"How convenient."

"Oh come on! Break it up," Brock said covering their mouths. We got lost al the time, but we didn't fight about it."

Misty snorted.

Ash shushed her. "We all found our ways in the end. So there is no need to worry."

The siblings both were turned away from each other both hurt from the accusation. Misty wasn't looking at Ash, mad about being shushed.

Ash and friends continue their journey to Rustboro City in search of the first Gym in the Hoenn Region, but for now, looks like th only battle well be seeing, is between May and Max!

Pokemon Theme Song:

A kid from Pallet Town

With a brand new world to see

I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me

there's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advanced so far and there's still more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Pokemon Advanced (I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (hero)

Give me just one chance

And the Victor will decide

If there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon!

Tree's a Crowd 

(Revised)

"This is completely her fault…" Max muttered angrily.

Suddenly there was movement in the trees. Ash gasped. Everyone stared at him.

"What is it Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Misty said.

"I saw something!" Ash told them, pointing.

"Treecko… Treecko… Treecko…"

"It's a Treecko!" Max said looking at the last one, perched on the branch.

"So this is where they live?"

"_**Treecko, the wood-gecko Pokemon. Treecko are able to climb vertical walls and use it's thick tale to attack opponents. Since Treecko's buld their nest in large trees it is said that they will live a very long life.**__" _The Pokedex informed.

"They're cute," May said. "Look at all of them."

Max added, "This must be their territory."

"Good, I've really been wanting to catch a Treecko ever since I saw my first one at professor Birch's lab. This is my first chance to do it. "Pokeball go!"

"When you want to catch a Pokemon you should weaken them first so they have no defense when you're using your Pokeball. Isn't that what you taught me the other day Ash Ketchum?"

Ash laughed nervously.

"Pokemon Master, huh?" she asked.

Arnie chuckled.

Ash bowed his head in shame. "Guess I got a little carried away."

"Now the Treecko's getting away!" Brock said.

"Wait Trecko!"

"Pika!"

Ash and Misty started running after the Treecko.

"Hurry up let's go!" Max said.

"Ha!" May said passing him. "I've seen Slugma faster than you!"

Then, suddenly May fell into a hole and screamed.

"May!" Arnie said diving in after her.

"May? Arnie?" Both Brock, Hannah, and Max asked.

* * *

"May, Are you okay?" Arnie asked.

"Yeah."

"May? Arnie?" they heard the two above yell.

"We're okay!" Arnie said.

"Yeah!" she agreed.

The suddenly the ground shook. Arnie covered May from the rocks flying down. He screamed when a rock landed on his left Arn.

"Arnie!" May screamed, getting out from under him.

"Yeah?" he croaked.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to pull the rock off his Arm.

"I'm fine."

"You're a liar."

"Arnie, May? What happened? Are you two alright?" Brock asked.

May yelled back. "Arnie might have a broken arm!"

"What?" Hannah yelled. "Are you okay, Arnie?"

"Yeah…" Arnie said tired of repeating myself.

"How far down are you?" Brock asked.

"It was a long drop," May answered.

"Well try to find officer Jenny! Well drop some food down too!"

"Okay," May answered.

She finally lifted the rock from his hand.

Arnie sat upwards.

"You saved me…" May whispered.

"Not really," Arnie mumbled.

"Don't be modest. You saved me from a broken arm."

Then May slowly bent down, and her lips touched his.

* * *

Ash and a Misty were staring in awe at this huge tree, bigger than a skyscraper, longer than a hill.

"It's huge," Misty said.

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"Pika pea!"

"Pikachu, look it's so big."

"It seems almost magical," Misty murmured.

"It also looks like it might be dying…" Ash muttered, sadly.

Then a pointed stick almost landed on his head.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

Then they saw a Treecko laying on one of the trees leaveless branches.

"Hey cut it out. Why don't you come on down and we'll battle?"

Ash lost quickly. The Treecko was so fast and slick that it beat him in a few seconds. Pikachu had slammed into a tree.

"Picachu!"

Luckly, Pikachu recovered quickly.

Treecko waved his pointer figure move back and forth, taunting him.

Pikachu used quick attacked, but missed again and again each time he tired to strike Treecko.

Treecko used tailwhip making Pikachu fly.

* * *

AN: TELL ARNIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY


	22. Trees a Crowd P 2

AN: OK hi people. So, sorry but my fan fiction isn't working. Whenever I try to get on my account it won't load. I hate Macs... The only reason I'm able to get on right now is because I'm on my moms iPad. Which is not going to give you quality writing. I got upset at Arnie and swore to God that I'd make him break up nor reject May, so I'm still going to do that because he didn't do what I asked. PLEASE DON'T MAD ARNIE! *cowering*

Disclaimer:

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Someone help they're all going to kill me!

Arnie: It's okay, Hannah, calm down!

Me: I'm sorry I don't own pokemon! Please don't hurt me!

Arnie: it's okay... It's not your fault

Misty Stays Part 2

Arn jerked back.

"No."

May looked at him confused and hurt.

"I thought you liked me."

"I do, but I can't..."

"Why not..?"

"I can't say... Go! I'm not good for you. Just go!"

She stepped back shocked by the forceful tone. Over dramatic tears poured down her face. Arnie stared brokenly, falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny!" Hannah called.

"Yes? What is is?"

"My brother! He and his friend fell down a huge hole."

"What. Oh thats terrible! Come on get on the back of my motorcycle!"

Hannah climb on.

"Which way?"

* * *

AN: well that's all I want to write because the iPad is getting annoying sorry. I don't know when I'll get my computer problems fixed so I'll just tell you what's going on, ok Arnie and his sister (aka me) are vampires just because it would annoy him a lot. And He tells may and they start dating. Ok? The end. Maybe I'll be back maybe not.

I'm sorry you guys, but my new lap top and fanfiction is just not working for me. My computers having endless problems and I just can't do it. Love you all

-Hannah


End file.
